


Guilt and Comfort

by Fem_helios



Series: Guilt and comfort [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Bottom Prince Sidon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Size Kink, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: link and Sidon reconcile their guilt and mutual love of Mipha with their growing love for each other.





	Guilt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the process of being edited. bare with me.

Calamity Ganon was gaining strength and the effects where being felt by even the farthest reaches of hyrule. Deep in the eastern mountains lay Zora's Domain, the ancient city of the zora. Sidon was talking with his father iin the throne room, he was dwarfed by the aged king. They were trying to come up with a plan to protect the city if the dams broke.  
The recent unceasing rains had swollen the rivers and pushed the reservoir to the limit. Sidon had tried and failed to get past the defenses of the divine beast and pacify it. It left his scared and discouraged and now the monsters were carrying shock weapons deadly to Zora.   
Ledo burst through the large doors and doubled over in front of the pair trying to catch his breath.  
"I found one! I found a hylian that wants to help!" He heaved between breaths. Zora always had more trouble catching their breath on land rather than in the water.  
"He is looking for the divine beasts, I saw him coming over the southernmost bridge. I asked him to come talk to you. He is on his way here now"  
Ledo doubled over again dramatically, finally catching his breath.  
"It really looks like him....Sidon, he's alive! He's just gotta be." Ledo's voice hushed slightly, knowing the significance of his words.

Sidon's heart lept into his throat and fluttered there. A mix of anxiety and hope washed over him, he could feel tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He felt as if he was falling and had no idea if he would catch himself. Tension gripped his limbs urging him forward, he was compelled like he was possessed.

He took off, his short legs pumping their hardest. Sidon was a bit ungainly on land, but he was fast when he put his mind to it. He felt a sense of crackling excitement he hadn't in decades.  
There was rumor... A Hylian had been spotted heading for the city so he sent Ledo out to intercept and assess him. He was to see if he was sympathetic to their situation. At this point they were so desperate they were willing to try anything to save their home. He dove into the river and swam as hard and fast as he could. His fins dragged the water hard, he felt like his heart was going to burst.  
Sidon had to see if it was true, was it really him? For over one hundred years he tried to make it on his own. The only thing that kept him going anymore was his responsibilities as a prince. He tried so hard to fight alone, but all he could do was watch as monsters took over his home. He reached the river crossing at the outermost edge of the domain and climbed the pillar guarding the bridge entrance. He wanted to get a good vantage for the strangers approach and size him up before he made himself known.  
It couldn't possibly be his friend from so long ago.

Calamity Ganon had torn so much from his heart back then. He was just a small child so he wasn't able to fight with his sister and it broke him. He always threw himself right into the fray as an adult, he had nothing to lose really, he was the heir to the throne but he had nothing he felt empty. There was no family other than his father, no interest in taking a mate or even a casual love affair, no hope for the future lately. He was physically scarred all over from recent battles trying to take his home back. He was mentally spent was starting to grow weary and losing hope.  
A small figure came out of the morning fog heavily burdened with weapons, tools and mismatched armor and Sidon perked up.  
The rain pelted down in a solid sheet like it did every day since the divine beast went haywire making visibility low.  
Sidon regarded the little man his gaze calculating and contemplative.

He is definitely Hylian, but it couldn't be him....  
Impossible, he died.....with her......Sidon's chest tightened as the little man came into full view. He was wearing a hood to cover his sensitive ears from the wet, it obscured most of his features as it hung low and heavy over his brow. He was heavily burdened with a large pack and mismatched plate armor. Sidon rallied his courage to call out.  
"Hey there! Hey, yes! Up here, above you!" His voice came out much higher than he meant it, half from nerves and half from excitement.   
He waved enthusiastically, his whole body shaking with the effort. He jumped down to meet the small man, landing just feet from him, he jumped back startled. Sidon stood to his full height, towering over the stranger.

Had Hylians always been so small? He remembered them being a lot larger from his childhood. His friend had been twice his height, towering over him. He supposed it was the rosy lens of a child's memory the mental image had filtered through. He was on the large side, even for a Zora, taking after his father. He stood over 10ft tall, towering over his peers by at least a half measure, but he had to be three times this man's size both in height and bulk.

He excitedly spoke to the stranger, laying out his plans to save Zora's domain.

"What do you think? Would you help us?" Sidon pleaded, sounding a little more desperate than he meant to.

An affirmative nod was his response and the stranger agreed to meet him in the city.  
His heart leapt. He flipped into the water with a flourish.

"By the way.." Sidon called from the river"What is your name?"  
The Hylian pushed back his hood slightly showing the bottom half of his flushed face, he was obviously cold and soaked in the icy rain. His nose and ears were pink. He sniffled.

"Link." He said quietly, his breath a white mist in the cold air.

His name is Link?!... couldn't be..... The Hylian's face was still partially obscured by his hood and the dark of the morning. He had to have been named after the legendary hero. That's common right?  
“What a great name!” Sidon laughed, his heart gave a squeeze, hope tickled the edges of his mind.

“Be careful there are many monsters in the mountains recently. I will go announce you and make the necessary arrangements for you to meet my father.” Sidon swam back up river toward home.

*******************************  
Sidon impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He stared down the long bridge at the entrance to the central city.  
Was he ok? There were so many monsters everywhere now and the lightening storms... the walking path was so dangerous. His mind raced with one disaster scenario after another. Even if it wasn't his friend from so long ago, he felt responsible for asking him to come.  
Sidon was about to take off again. He had to meet the little Hylian half way and make sure he was ok. Just as he was beginning down the path out of the city.  
The outline of the slight figure suddenly came into view at the far end of the bridge. Sidon exhaled in an exaggerated gust.  
" I was starting to think you changed your mind" Sidon joked some of the tension bleeding from his shoulders and he parted the Hylian on the back.  
They walked together to the throne room, the ornately carved stone stretched up and out as far and you could see.  
As they approached Sidons father, the king, the little Hylian pushed his hood all the way down.  
Sidon goggled at him. His hair was wet and plastered to his forehead and his face was flushed from the cold. He sniffled lightly and blew into his hands and worked the stiffness out of his cold fingers.  
It's him.... It has to be. He looks exactly like him. Link....His heart fell...he doesn't remember me?  
He caught Sidon's gaze and smiled softly and gave him a slight nod.

Sidon's father recognized the little hylian immediately, he knew the full story of how he was fatally injured and sealed away to heal. He had hoped the information he had received from Kakariko was exaggerated and he remembered something. He pleaded with him to help them, surely he would at least remember his duty as a anointed knight. Of course Link agreed, he was on a mission to help defeat Calamity Ganon and he needed the Zora's help. He would have agreed to anything thing to be allowed to seek the help of Vah Ruta.

“One thing before you go.” the king stopped him before he struck out on his quest into the mountains.

“Take this, my daughter would have wanted you to have it.” he presented the gleaming blue and white Zora armor that Mypha herself crafted for him over a century ago.

_The armor..... father must believe it's truly the same link. He looks the same, he hasn't aged at all....._ Sidon's mind raced.  
 _The armor...it fits him...it's him, oh gods....it's really him..... But he doesn't remember me... How could he?_ He sighed, defeated.  
Sidon had been just a child. He hadn't even hit his first growth spurt before the battle with Calamity Ganon took his friend from him.  
  
His sister was much closer to link, they spent long days exploring the mountains around the domain.  
Sidon had been very small for his age and tried his best to keep up but he often fell behind. Link was always kind and patient with him. He encouraged him and taught him how to use a sword.  
One instance stood out in his memory, they were climbing to the highest peak overlooking the city. Link wanted to gather some herbs Mipha had seen growing there. Sidon ran behind them, his little legs shuffling with all his might to keep up and his over sized head fin dragged behind him. He mis-stepped on a slippery rock and slipped down a small slope. The jagged rocks torn a long gash down his tiny leg, blood oozed from the wound a slow but constant trickle. Sidon cried harder than he had in his short life, not from the pain, but from embarrassment and angry frustration. He wanted so badly to make the journey with his hero and sister and prove he was brave and strong.

  
Link stopped and turned around, he was well ahead of Sidon, but his keen hearing picked up the little prince's gasp as he fell and rushed to his side. He crouched slightly sliding down the slope his boots scrabbled on the slick rocks. Link reached him quickly and tore the bottom hem of his tunic off and wrapped the wound. He shushed the little prince quietly petting his cheek with the back of his fingers. He knelt and hefted him up onto his back and carried him back up the rocky incline.

Sidon sniffled into Link's back. Large tears tumbled down his cheeks forming a wet stain on the back of his tunic. Mipha came beside them and healed the wound as they walked, she rubbed Sidon's back trying to comfort him.  
“You can walk on your own now little one” Mipha patted him kindly. Sidon clung to link tighter he vigorously shook his head, burying his face in Link's hair.  
This earned a mirthful giggle from his sister. Link fixed her with a soft look and shrugged, he was perfectly content to carry the little guy.

“Alright, have it your way, brat.” she stuck out her tongue playfully the gesture returned by her brother.  
Sidon blushed and lay his head down on Link's shoulder. He could feel his warmth through his tunic and it comforted him to his core. He was relaxed and content and dozed lightly against Link's back.  
They reached the top of the peak and Link knelt again and gently slide Sidon to the ground. Sidon rubbed his eyes and yawned. Link leaned over and pressed his forehead against Sidon's nose. It was a simple gesture of affection he had learned in his time with the Zora people. Link often used it as a way to reassure the little prince. The Hylian was very quiet and only spoke when absolutely necessary he preferred physical gesture to words. He stood and patted him on the nose lightly, Sidon beamed.

They all sat and enjoyed the view of the entire domain. Mipha sat next to Link leaning on his shoulder singing quietly. They watched the colors swirl and change as the sun sank. Sidon stood behind them playing with link's soft hair. He loved touching the silken gold locks and ran his fingers through them any chance he got. He had learned several braids and took every chance to try them out on the patient man's longish hair.  
"I learned this one from a Hylian merchant lady!" He exclaimed. Sidons small fingers combed through Link's straw colored locks. Link leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. He always enjoyed the feeling of the little prince playing with his hair and relaxed into the touch.  
Sidon divided the golden strands several times, twining locks around his fingers. He wove them around his short digits and through one another, creating two braids the full length of link's head right at its crown. They were tight to his scalp. He left most of the hair free falling and twisted the two braids into uneven roses, one higher than the other, on the back of Link's head. He added two more small braids rooted at link's temples and tucked them in beside the roses. He stood back and admired the style.  
Link's hair was wild and wavy where it was free beautifully complimented by the intricate braids and swirls. Sidon clapped excitedly he was very pleased with his work. He sat on the opposite side of the man from his sister and lay his head on his knee. Sidon could not remember a time he had been happier.

Then the calamity came......And it all fell apart.

  
  


Sidon was jolted back to reality by old man Muzu's voice yelling at Link, his gravely voice high and indignant.

“How dare you call yourself the legendary hero! You don't even remember our princess.” the old man chided, his hand making a wide gesture toward the statue.  
Link went rigid as he stared at Mipha's monument. Something unreadable passed across his features. He had brief but vivid flashes, Mipha's face.... Ruta, the battle with Ganon and rushing little Sidon to safety before leaving the domain for the last time.

Sidon Jumped to his defense, sighting the custom made armor he now wore.  
"That armor made specifically for him, surely the fact that it fits him perfectly should mean something." Sidon affirmed. Muzu was unconvinced, snorted in disgust, the young prince had always been too quick to trust.

  
“I do remember.... just barely..." Muzu and Sidon stood aghast at the unexpected admission. The prince was dumbstruck, his mouth gaped. He had heard Link's voice only a handful of times in the past always very soft and lyrical, at this moment he was stern and matter of fact, much louder than he had ever heard."I remember how much she meant to me...” he continued very low and grim. He laid his hand over his heart, fingers ghosting over the fine details woven into the custom armor he now wore. He glanced at Sidon eyeing him up and down. His face heated as recognition flooded into his time worn memory, the eroded pieces coming back in flashes.

_I also remember how much you meant to me little prince...._ he thought to himself.

The awkward, clumsy child had matured and he was incredibly striking. He was still excitable as always and Link was gratified that a small piece of the innocent little one he remembered was still intact even after all these years.  
“I want to save her soul.” link closed his eyes scrunching up his features obviously stricken by the memory of the girl he fought alongside. They stood together against the unstoppable force of Calmity Ganon.

“I will help you any way I can!” Sidon declared excitedly. Link's face softened. Sidon had grown so much. He was strong and brave and.... beautiful. Link blushed slightly just a barely visible warmth he felt in his ears. The impressive figure the prince cut was certainly awe inspiring, especially since his last encounter with him 100 years ago, he was a small chubby child much smaller than himself, shy and awkward.

Sidon caught his gaze and flashed him a sharp grin.  
“Link! Meet me at the reservoir when you are ready and I will help you fight past Ruta's defenses, you must go aquire the shock arrows we need. I apologize I won't be able to help you in that particular task.” he rubbed the large scar down his ear fin thoughtfully, remembering the last aborted attempt he made to breach Vah Ruta's defenses to save his sister's soul. He nodded and turned on his heel and stalked off to the north exit of the city.

  
Link's memory was steadily returning of his time with the Zora people. He felt a kinship with the race almost stronger than his own people.  
He decided to keep just how much he remembered to himself, he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, but beyond that he wanted to keep his wits and stay focused. He had to stay objective to defeat Ganon. He was a weapon and he was ready to die to save Hyrule.

Link breathed deeply.

_I can't get anyone involved this time. I have to try to do this alone. He thought. I can't let anyone die for me this time._

He set his jaw with a stern expression and struck out for the mountains to the north.

  
Sidon waited for Link on the stone dock at the long abandoned reservoir. He stared blankly at the water. Ripples spread aggressively from the exposed base of Ruta. The water shimmered and danced a perfect mirror of the tumult in his heart.  
He lifted his gaze to the raging guardian weapon, water sprayed copiously from the beast's trunk creating black clouds that blotted out the sun.

  
“Sister.... I wish you were here. I miss you so....”he said aloud. He crossed his arms embracing his own chest, he needed to calm himself. his heart was in his throat fluttering like a wild caged bird.

“You always knew just what to say to still my heart..” he said drawing his shoulders up. He felt her presence when he looked at the raging guardian beast.

"He is alive, dear sister. Your sacrifice will not have been in vain. I am stronger now and I can fight with him." he let his arms fall limp to his sides

“We are going to save you, please wait for us...”  
Sidon sighed, he held a small glimmer of hope that she was still alive, he had tried on several occasions to break the defenses surrounding the beast to no avail. He bore the scars of his last attempt to face the lynel and collect tools necessary to complete the task. He was nearly killed and his confidence was shaken but today felt different, perhaps he was emboldened by Link's presence.  
He heard the scuffing of boots behind him and turned.

“Ah Link! Let us begin!”   
Sidon flipped into the tumultuous waters his arm fins fanned in the water propelling him rapidly back to the surface.  
"Hold on to me! I will get you close enough to the beast to get through its defenses." Link checked his gear making sure it was all secure, it wouldn't do to have things falling off of him while he and Sidon fought for their lives. He jumped into the water close to Sidon. Link wasn't the strongest swimmer, but he floated like a champ and could at least tread water when he needed to. Sidon paddled closer, turning around presenting his wide back. Link reached out his small hand, his fingers fanned wide across the hard muscles of the prince's back. He fisted his fingers into the belt the prince wore diagonally over his shoulder and grabbed tentatively onto Sidon's dorsal fin. "You can hold me a bit tighter, this is going to get rough" Sidon affirmed as he began to sweep his large fins through the cold water picking up speed. Link squeezed his thighs against Sidon's waist, careful not to hinder his breathing by obscuring his gill slits.  
Then the fight began.

  
  


"Goddess link! Don't die!" Sidon yelled the water muffling his words  
They were too deep link sank like a stone with all the heavy armor and weapons he was carrying. Sidon got to him as fast as he could, he was on standby at the reservoir waiting for some sign that Link had succeeded.  
He watched as Ruta ascended the cliffs and came to rest on the spot they last spent the day together. Sidon smiled, hoping that it was Mipha's influence that chose that spot.  
Link had stumbled from the cliff Ruta perched on utterly exhausted. He fell from so high and hit the water like a stone wall, knocking him out cold.  
Sidon was unsure if he could get link to the surface before he drowned and was lost completely along with all hope for Hyrule.  
He pulled link's face close to his his hands eclipsing almost his entire face, his thumbs pressing together to block his nose. He sealed his mouth over the smaller mans lips and exhaled breathing into him. His gill slits undulated slowly down his sides. Sidon kicked as fast as he could to the surface. Link sputtered and coughed as they broke out into the cold air. Sidon pulled him to shore and lifted him out of the water.  
He laid him down on the soft grass, link rolled to the side and sputtered vomiting water.  
Sidon hovered over him worry staining his features. Link sputtered a little more and sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He nodded and waved Sidon off of him. He relented and backed off, Link stood shakily and brushed the wet hair away from his eyes.

  
Link gathered wood and built a meager pile for a camp fire. The rain had finally stopped after they reclaimed the divine beast for the forces of good.

Link had a small bundle of kindling sized sticks and twigs bundled in this pack to keep them dry, he added this to the base of his tented pile of damp wood.  
He cut a small tuft of hair close to his neck and tucked it under the damp logs between the kindling.  
Sidon eyed him grimly and knelt near the river side.  
Link struck his flint several times until the sparks lit lock and the fire grew drying the logs and finally burning in earnest.

  
He held out his hands flexing his short, crooked fingers, warming some of the stiffness out of the joints. After so many years training with a sword, the joints were damaged and enlarged, cold always made him ache.  
He shed his weapons and armor in a neat pile so he could warm himself, he was soaked to the bone. He felt chilled to the point he felt he could never be warm again. He stripped down to his undershirt and shorts draping everything else over nearby bushes to dry. Link shivered visibly in the cool night air his breath visible where it huffed out as he shook.

Sidon dove into the river and chased a few fish down for them and dragged a meager pile out to Link's feet.  
Link staked out several fish close to the fire to roast. Their skin sizzled and popped in chorus with the snaps and pops from the fire. He was ravenous and beaten after fighting through the beast to free Miphas soul. He felt so tired and defeated even though they had been triumphant.

His memory was returning more and more of the time he spent with Mipha and her brother a century ago. The emotional toll was growing. Links started getting lost in his own self pity, everyone he had ever known was either dead or has had to fight every day of their lives since his being sealed away. He glanced over to where Sidon was kneeling, he looked away hurriedly as they locked eyes. Knowing that Ganon killed Mipha shortly after his own demise, he wondered if she put herself in undue danger just because of his loss.... and Sidon, Poor little prince.

He lost his closest friend and his sister one after another. Link couldn't reconcile his memory of the bright eyed, happy Zora child with the hardened grim warrior he now fought alongside. Every now and then Sidon would smile or balk at praise from his father and there he was, just like Link remembered, sweet and innocent.  
Sidon sat opposite him silently observing him, carefully following his movements. His yellow eyes glowing lowly in the dim firelight. Spots all over his body softly glowed with bioluminescent light. Lines down his arms and along his ventral line softly pulse in tune with his heartbeat. His face impassive and blank.  
The Zora felt his skin warm by the fire. He was careful to sit far enough away so he didn't get too hot and dry, though the warmth was welcome he felt tired from the cold slowing down his blood.  
"You are too reckless" Sidon sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temple under his ear fin.  
"A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of you...wishing you were here with me so I didn't have to fight alone"  
"I've missed your quiet strength"Sidon wrung his hands nervously  
"I've never forgiven myself for being weak and not fighting with you. It should have been me, not my sister. Her only crime was being born first. I am a coward." Sidons voice broke.   
Link stood and walked over and come to stand in from of him where he knelt.

  
"You were a child" link finally spoke his voice soft and gentle, almost inaudible over the rush of the river.  
He gently placed his small right hand on Sidons nose, making his eyes snap open.  
Sidon's eyes flew wide, he knew how rare it was for link to speak unnecessarily. He usually relegated himself to quietly observe others conversations occasionally gesturing or making an affirmative grunt or sigh. His voice was lyrical but firm.  
"It was our duty to fight at Zelda's side." a pained expression passed over his features at the princess's memory.  
He held out his left hand with the back facing the prince.  
"This mark..." he turned his hand into the light so Sidon could see the faint outline of the Triforce birthmark on the back of his hand.  
"It means I had no choice. I was born to be the hero of legend as I have been born a hundred times before..." his battle roughened fingers caressed the Zora's nose absently.  
"You are not a coward by any means. When you were able, you made the choice to fight."  
Link paused, searching for the words  
"I'm nothing but a weapon, " he paused  
“That's not true!” Sidon countered. Link flinched his hand away from where it made contact with Sidon's nose as if it suddenly burned him.  
“You are so much more you mean so much to so many people.... so much to.. me.” he said his heart was breaking for Link. He was so much more than a simple weapon he was an icon an inspiration to thousands, but most of all he meant everything to the prince. He meant so much to his sister and he felt the same connection to the little man.  
He cast his eyes down feeling utterly defeated, he could never make link understand what he meant to him.

“I spoke to your sister, in the divine beast.” Links voice failed, emotion clawing at his throat.

“She is so proud of you, She fought for all of us, she held back the calamity as long as she could,she's...” he paused biting his lip.

“She's gone.” He averted his gaze.

Sidon's heart squeezed, he had known but hearing it made it so real.   
“Do you know what that armor means?” Sidon paused fixing link with a sad look, questioning with the gaze. He waved his hand gesturing toward the shining blue armor sitting off to the side of their makeshift camp.  
“It is not just any Zora armor... My sister poured her heart into it for you. I can see her love every time I look at you and it makes my heart ache.”  
Sidon sighed deeply  
“It's more than that even, she did not finish making it before she passed.”  
Link was confused, the armor was obviously complete. He glanced over to where it lay next to his other gear.  
“Did you happen to notice it did not have brilliant white scales on it?” he laid one hand on links chest long fingers curling over his shoulder. Sidon bit his lip, flashing his sharp incisors. Link's hand came up to lay over his heart wrapping tiny fingers around Sidon's thumb rubbing gently at the webbing between it and his forefinger.

  
“I finished it for her..... for you...I.” he corrected

  
“I used my own scales.” He continued. Link's hand froze where it petted Sidon's large digits.

  
“The legend of the white scale is one of the most revered by my people. I pulled my own scales from over my heart to finish it. Even knowing You would never wear it.” his voice broke and he had to pause emotion overcoming him.

  
“I knew how much you meant to her.... I always admired you.” Sidon squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“You were always so strong and brave. You never hesitated to help anyone in need, no matter the risk to your life. Beyond all the hero worship of a child as I grew up and became a man, I tried my best to act in a way that would make you proud of me and honor both of your memories.” Sidon shook almost imperceptibly.  
“Seeing you again...fighting with you to save my home. You did all this for me with no memory of our past. You are so incredibly selfless....my debt to you is beyond words.” Sidon sobbed quietly and link squeezed his fingers.

Link took the last two steps and closed the distance between them. With Sidon sitting on his haunches they we near eye to eye. Link pressed his forehead against the Zora's sensitive nose.

Sidon squeezed his eyes shut, tears stinging at their edges his breath caught in his throat at the familiar gesture. He was overwhelmed by the comforting touch.  
"You are braver than you know." link sighed out almost inaudible.  
Sidon could feel it in the air, the smaller mans heart was racing. The vibration sang in the ampullae along his prominent snout making his own heart flutter.  
“Your sister is so proud of you...proud of the man you have become. She was with me as I banished The water blight incarnation of Ganon.” Link paused nuzzling very slightly against the bridge of Sidon's nose.  
“She would want you to be happy. I know it sounds selfish, but I need you to be happy too. Fighting at your side and seeing how you have grown into the selfless passionate hero you are now...” link was nearly whispering his voice low and husky.  
“I was so proud of you and was so stricken with your spirit and you beauty.”  
Sidon crossed his eyes a bit, looking at links partially obscured, face.

Link's hands came to the ridges over Sidon's eyes. Calloused fingers traced delicate patterns over the line of glowing spots, stopping over every one in turn. He could feel the blood throbbing under his fingertips as he circled each glowing point. His hands came together over the center of Sidon's nose. His fingers ghosted over the sensitive pits along its apex sending ticklish shivers down the Prince's sides.  
Link knew from experience how sensitive this spot was on Sidon, though most definitely In a different connotation, there were many times he observed his sister flicking him across the snout playfully effectively rendering the little prince thoroughly incapacitated, usually when he was being whiny or obnoxious. Mipha would box him and run off. Just the playful antics of a loving older sister. He had recently been overcome with curiosity how he would react to a gentle touch in this spot. He was not disappointed.  
Sidon was enraptured by the touch and frozen on the spot. Such careful attention being paid to one of his most tender regions had his breath hitching and stuttering. His lips parted slightly in a silent pant.  
Link cupped his small hands around either side of Sidon's prominent snout and pulled it down gently tilting the Zora's nose to meet the top most tip with his forehead.

Sidon's hands wrapped around link's shoulders, pushing him away gently.  
Link's confusion was apparent on his face, his hands still hovered over Sidon's face, frozen.

  
“I don't want you to do this out of pity.... Or some sense of guilt or obligation you might have.” Sidon sighed sadly turning his face away from the smaller man his cheeks were flushed pink and his heart was beating rapidly showing in the gentle strobe of the tiny lights all over his body.

  
The dam broke and the relief of saving his home and the sadness of never seeing his sister again, but finally getting closure, all washed over him and was despairing.

Link gently took Sidon's face in his hands sliding them flat against his jaw line and turned his head back making eye contact with him. His thumbs stroked lightly against the fine, smooth scales on his cheeks.  
Something unspoken passed between them. It was a burning need. A need for connection to their past and mutual love. It was both a friendly, familial affection grown from years past and a recently kindled burning ache.  
Sidon saw no pity in the calm blue eyes staring right through him. He saw kindness and pure adoration. Link didn't speak again, he communicated physically instead.

Link pressed a tentative chaste kiss at the bridge of Sidon's nose, sending a throb of heat down his sides that pooled deep in his gut.  
He thanked the gods for the sixth sense he was blessed with that made him more alert and sensitive to his surroundings as it made him hyper aware of link's touch and presence.

  
The Zora's skin was cool to the touch being cold blooded he tended to take on the temperature of his surroundings and it was quite chilly out in the damp evening. His skin was warmed slightly only where his back faced the campfire.  
His coarse red scales glittered slightly, iridescent in the flickering firelight.  
His neck and belly had a different texture as the scales were finer almost nonexistent and silken to the touch. His flesh was firm giving slightly, soft and smooth like a perfect boiled egg.  
With a feather light caress link trailed his small fingers across the ridge over Sidon's eyes. The prince sighed quietly and let his eyes flutter closed his lips parted slightly revealing a perfect line of predatory teeth.  
Link dragged his fingers down coming to rest on his ear fin. He slowly traced the large scar along its length. Sidon melted into the touch. Link closed the gap again, tongue pushing into the Zora's mouth, very gently poking at the tips of sharp incisors tracing each one in turn. Sidon's tongue met his, they exchanged control of the kiss tongues rolling over and over, lips crashing together.  
Link crushed his lips against the Zora's mouth and nicked his lip on Sidon's upper teeth. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin. Sidon growled deep in his chest the taste of blood exciting his deep primal predatory instincts, his tongue darted out instictually lapping up the warm salty trickle, he caught himself eyes flying wide.  
“L..Link I'm so sorry I didn't mean....” he stammered rubbing his thumb across links chin, creating a pale red smear.  
Link brought his fingers to Sidon's lips, shushing him quietly pulling his bottom lip down slightly as he dragged his fingers down. He pressed his lips more softly to the prince's white lips, lightly staining them red.  
Sidon's hands curled around Link's trunk massaging circles down the hard muscles of his back. He pushed up under Link's shirt and interlaced his fingers behind his small body, they were large enough to circle his chest completely. He rubbed at the smooth skin of link's pecks with his thumbs brushing over the pink nubs of pert nipples. Link's mouth fell open in a needy gasp.  
Sidon's eyes flew open as he was knocked onto his back in the damp grass. Link was sitting on his chest straddling his large torso using his Strength and low center of gravity to topple him over.  
Sidon's breath caught in his throat unrelated to the weight of the little Hylian sitting on his chest.

  
His hands returned to Link's body.

  
He rubbed small circles on his hard muscled belly with his thumbs.  
Link growled softly into Sidon's mouth, his hips canted forward, pressing his clothed, hardening length against the Zora's throat eliciting a throaty moan from the larger man.

  
Link mouthed down the cool white flesh of Sidon's jaw, tongue darting out to play at the changing textures between colors of scales, rough where red and silky smooth when white. Sidon's skin warmed wherever they made contact the heat from Link's skin, transferring and setting the Zora prince ablaze.  
Craving more contact Link stripped his shirt, leaving just his shorts the only barrier between them.

  
Link ran his hands down the Zora prince's smooth sides, fingers brushing delicate gill slits, Sidon squirmed under the ticklish touch. Link chuckled loudly and continued to gently feather his digits over the offending zone. Sidon bucked and rolled Link squeezed with his thighs to avoid being rolled off. Sidon squirmed,clamping his elbows down over his ribs, hysterical laughter, he choked back threatening to burst forth. Laughing tears were streaming down both their faces when Sidon gripped both of links wrists, fully enveloping his forearms and tiny fists inside his massive hands, Link finally relented. They both sighed and enjoyed a giddy adrenaline rush from the play fight. Sidon's chest heaved and link rose and fell with it.

  
“No more of that.” the prince commanded in his best imperious tone. He earned a short mirthful snort from Link. He leaned up and captured Sidon's mouth, he nipped and lapped at his lips. Sidon moaned low and needy and Link took advantage of his parted lips and licked into his mouth greedily.

  
He nosed his way down cool skin nipping and sucking his protruding collar bones and marking the skin over his hard pectoral muscles. He continued tracing lazy patterns down his firm stomach tracing the outline of each abdominal muscle until finally dipping his tongue briefly in the indentation of Sidon's navel.

Link slid his hand tentatively down Sidons lower stomach tracing the outlines of the well defined muscles to the unassuming slit between his thighs. His fingers delicately stroked down the length of it making Sidons hips jolt forward.  
"L..Link..Zora's are a bit different.." Sidon bit his bottom lip, watching little hands stroking almost ticklishly around the edges of his sex.  
"And I am a bit different from most Zoras..." Sidon's face flushed lightly at the quizzical look link shot him.  
Link had a vague idea of how Zora's were built.  
He knew there were not mammalian and had a single slit containing their sex organs and other sensitive openings.  
What could be different about the shark prince?  
Link glanced up at through his lashes blushing slightly, but he felt bold after fighting alongside the Zora prince. His adrenaline was still in high gear. He placed both hands flat against Sidon's pelvis in and upside down heart shape encircling the slit.  
His thumbs pressed harder against the folds of soft skin, stroking parallel to the opening, pulling the folds apart very slightly eliciting a lewd groan from the Zora.  
"Just..... in. inside... and my body should...." he exhaled the words in a breathless gust. His mind was coming undone and he wasn't making sense to himself. Link however, seemed to understand perfectly.  
Tiny fingers dipped into the slit making Sidon gasp.  
Link found two small throbbing nubs inside that twitched as he stroked them.  
Two?  
His surprise was met by a deep guttural rumble in the Zora's chest.  
Sidon quietly gasped and arching his whole body around the smaller man. His head coming off the ground nearly butting heads with link and he worked his slit.  
Slick fluid began to coat Link's fingers as they worked inside the shallow folds.  
Link was grinding his hardened length into Sidon's hip sliding across the smooth skin in the crease at he base of Sidon's thigh. He was becoming desperate for some friction.  
Links fingers worked at the slowly growing nubs inside Sidon's slit, his dual Cocks were still hidden within the slippery crevice but rapidly lengthening. They just started to become visible.  
"Link.. I need more..." Sidon breathed "can I?" Link paused and blinked at Sidon, not quite comprehending the question since his fingers had disappeared completely inside the Zora's body he couldn't think.  
Sidon sat up and grabbed links thighs, lifting him to shoulder height. Link's hands scrambled to gain purchase so he didn't fall grabbing on to the fin on the apex of Sidon's head. Sidon's face was buried between his thighs. His tongue lapped at links belly and clothed cock.  
“Mm...m OFF.” Sidon commanded.  
Link gripped his fins almost painfully as Sidon juggled him, holding him with one large bicep while he, with the other hand, unceremoniously stripping off his shorts freeing this painfully hard cock. It bobbed free the cold air, making him shiver violently.  
Sidon held link by the thighs spreading them wide on either side of his face. He nosed the soft flesh of Link's belly. He then nuzzled at the base of his cock.  
“Much better.” Sidon affirmed, a predatory grin spread across his face showing all of his bright, sharp teeth.  
Link swallowed hard.

Sidon took in the beautiful view. Link was curled around his face filling his entire line of sight with flushed, flexing muscle under velvet skin. His cock bobbed lightly with his heartbeat.  
Sidon had never seen a Hylian's member before. The flesh was slightly darker than the rest of the man's body with a blush pink tip. He supposed it seemed large for the little man's size. It was at least two thirds the length of Sidon's own hand. It lay heavy against link's thigh reaching near half way to his knee and curving very slightly upward. He was pleased with the proportions.  
He made a low purring noise of approval at what he saw.  
Link buried his face against Sidon's nose, embarrassment overtaking him at such close scrutiny.  
Sidon took the tip of Link's cock just into his lips. He earned a startled gasp followed by a quiet throaty moan from the small man clinging to him.  
The tip of his tongue darted out past his teeth flicking at the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. Link threw his arms around Sidon's head, he gripped his top fin with all he was worth. His chest was flush against the prince's forehead.  
"I'... I've never..." link breathed quietly.  
"Don't worry, dear heart, I will take care of you" the prince soothed his thumbs down link's inner thighs.  
Sidon's long tongue wrapped around Link's length completely encircling it. He took it fully into his mouth, carefully buffering his jagged teeth with his lips. Link couldn't resist the urge to thrust deep into his wet mouth.  
With Sidon, being so much bigger than him, he didn't even bottom out against his throat. He easily swallowed his cock fully until link's stomach lay flush against his face. Link had never felt anything like it. Sidon's mouth was slightly cooler than his own flesh. His tongue was soft and firm, it lapped and squeezed at all the right spots on his throbbing length.  
Link was sorely inexperienced in sexual matters and was acting completely on instinct. His hips jerked and bucked at an irregular pace. Sidon slid his hands higher, circling Link's hips, helping him maintain a steady rhythm as he thrust into his mouth.  
Sidon unfurled his tongue it reached all the way up the cleft of link's ass. He lapped at the muscles as they flexed with his effort.  
Link gripped Sidon tightly, his fingers digging into Sidon's top-fin with bruising pressure. His hips stuttered forward hard his stomach slapping against Sidon's face. He gasped quietly as he came becoming more breathless with each wave of orgasm. Sidon suckled at his spasming cock, swallowing him down until link went boneless against his forehead.  
"The was.... Quick" Sidon snickered placing kind kisses to link's belly.  
Link couldn't argue and only managed a sheepish Half smile and huffed. He supposed he should be more embarrassed about not lasting long, but he was an eighteen year old boy after all and had never been with anyone before. He had just never had the opportunity or any real interest until now. He was as good as a land mine just waiting to explode at the slightest touch.  
Sidon allowed link to gently slide back down against his chest, trailing his lips up his body as he went.  
Link practically purred against his chest. He was sitting in the crook of Sidon's large, muscular arm, where he struggled to come back to himself. He was positively blissed out. Link had often tried to imagine what someone else pleasuring him would be like and it was much more intense than he ever imagined. He pressed his ear against Sidon's chest and listened to his racing heart and sighed.  
He had no perception of how many minutes passed.  
Link was slowly shaken from his post orgasm fog buy Sidon's right arm slowly moving rhythmically against his back. He opened his eyes and blinked up at Sidon. The prince's eyes were squeezed shut a deep dusting of pink spread across his high cheekbones. His brow was drawn tight in a concentrated frown. His lips were slightly parted, breath coming in ragged huffs.  
Confusion almost got the better of link before he turned to look down at Sidon's hands to trace the source of the movement. He felt a rush of heat flood his face at what he saw.  
The sight of the prince's dual cocks fully erect and throbbing greeted him. They were smooth and tapered gracefully with a slight twist from base to tip. Right slightly larger than left, but each at least the full length of link's own arm.  
Sidon had his right hand wrapped around the larger of his cocks and was stroking himself in earnest.  
His long fingers wrapped around his shaft firmly pulling it from base to tip with a slight twist of the wrist on each pull. Slick fluid coated the surface of the organ, allowing his hand to slide up and down freely. His left hand was planted palm down at the base between the two shafts. His fingers stroked gently at the puckered hole below. Sidon's left member was wrapped around his left arm gripping it hard. This was obviously a well practiced routine he had used on himself often.  
Link slowly reached out and brushed his finger tips across the knuckles of Sidon's right hand as it moved up and down.  
Sidons eyes cracked open and his movements paused.  
"Welcome back." He chuckled breathlessly.  
"I understand... if you don't want to...." Sidon's breath was ragged and his chest heaved.  
He fumbled for the words his mind clouded with need.  
"Reciprocate" he reddened.  
Link slid down Sidon's stomach and over his hip and knelt between his thighs.  
"I am unsure how to continue." Sidon conceded biting his bottom lip, he worried it between his sharp teeth link stared mesmerized. He hadn't considered how sharp they were while he was wildly thrusting into the prince's mouth. He was impressed and grateful to Sidon, that he never felt their razor edges. His lips were obviously reddened and probably painful where they dug in.

"You are so small, I am afraid to break you." He chuckled low the hand on his cock pumped languidly just with enough friction to maintain the hardened length.  
Link reached forward running his hand up Sidon's left hand following line of the smooth, slick cock where it twined around his forearm.  
Sidon's breath gusted out in a shuddering sigh.  
Links thickly calloused hands followed the length back down to the base laying his hand flat against Sidon's he stroked the back of his hand briefly then continued down to his soft pink opening. His thumb stroked over the tight pucker the lewd noise Sidon, made sent a blush all the way up to the tips of his ears.  
He planted his other hand flat against the larger man's hip, thumb stroking across the folds on his slit.  
Link looked to Sidon's face, searching for any sign he was going too far. They locked eyes and he glanced down at his hands where they worked then back asking for permission he likely didn't need.  
He was met with an enthusiastic nod and Sidon swallowed hard.  
He pushed one finger slowly into him the soft, fleshy ring of muscle offering little resistance. Slick fluid dribbled from it around his finger easing the movement.  
Sidon's body was truly amazing.  
Sidon's body arched looming over Link where he crouched in his lap.  
He licked his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut a frown of concentration set in his features.  
Link slowly pumped the digit in and out of Sidon's tight, slick hole. He was careful and deliberately slow with his movements he assumed the Zora's anatomy was similar to his own in this area and thought he may hurt him if he went to fast or rough without giving him time to acclimate to the intrusion.  
Link's cock was rapidly hardening again. The stimulating view and activity exciting his senses. This time more relaxed, the sense of feverish urgency had mellowed.  
It nudged against Sidon's thigh, sending an excited shiver up his spine.  
Sidon released his hold on his right cock and freed his left hand from the grip of the other manually unwrapping it from his forearm. They retracted almost fully into the soft folds of his slit.  
He leaned down rubbing his cheek against the top of link's head.  
He wrapped his arms around link and pulled him against his chest completely enveloping him in a tight muscular embrace.  
Link sighed against Sidon's throat. He ground his hips forward slowly, his cock was trapped between his stomach and Sidon's hip. He was now fully hard again and the little bit of friction was frustrating him. He needed more.  
Sidon held the embrace, he clung to the small man unmoving, it seemed to drag on a bit too long, just slightly long enough to make it feel somehow off. Link felt Sidon's shoulders quake, the tremor running through his whole body. Link inclined his face, concern creeping into the front of his mind pushing everything else to the edges of his perception. He felt wetness streak down his forehead.  
The prince was sobbing silently into link's hair. He quietly gasped after a few seconds and held his breath a heavy wave of tremors following.  
Link was confused.  
"What is the matter little prince?" Link whispered using they recently remembered pet name.  
Sidon had long outgrown the title, but felt comforted by the use of the familiar endearing term.  
He felt small and powerless, so he supposed it was fitting.  
"I can't do anything to help you after all. It's still all her. Mipha, sister.... She is still giving everything, even in death to fight with you and here I stand powerless." his voice broke as fat tears poured down his cheeks. He was suddenly so vulnerable it was as if he was a child again. Link's heart ached for him.  
"She loved you so much. She died for you and here I am stealing your affection. I'm acting as if her feelings never mattered and just taking and taking." Sidon hiccuped loudly.  
Link tried to soothe him rubbing small circles on his chest.  
"You don't even remember.... I'm taking advantage of you and it's not fair." Sidon's voice was rough and low.  
"It's not fair. " He repeated softly, despair coloring his voice.  
Link stood. He put both hands on Sidon's chest, his palms flat. His thumbs rubbed softly across the flat plane.  
Sidon's head hung low he continued to sob quietly. Link put his ear against Sidon's soft cheek. His lips came close to his ear, brushing the fin very gently.  
"I remember everything." He whispered.

Sidon balked

  
Link really hadn't done anything wrong. He wasn't one to share unnecessary information. He felt betrayed all the same.  
“Why? Why did you say nothing?” Sidon said, his voice much louder than he intended. Link made to grab his clothes, he wasn't keen to have an argument nude.  
Sidon let him dress making no move to prevent him from doing so.  
The tension was thick in the air and link went out of his way to avoid looking at Sidon.  
His clothes had all dried by the fire and they were warm and comfortable against his cold skin.  
“Do you not trust me? Did you not believe I could help you?” Sidon looked away, clenching his fists where they lay on his knees.  
Link flinched at the question, his expression was stricken. His heart wept for Sidon. He truly didn't have any idea how proud he was of the man he became.  
His people loved him, worshiped him even. He would give anything for his home and family, but he just couldn't see how incredible, brave, selfless, and beautiful he was.  
“You are so amazing.” Sidon continued. “I truly believe there is nothing you cannot do. Of course you don't need me, how could I think we could meet on equal ground. She was so much better than me in every way.” Sidon continued, he just couldn't get out of the hole of self loathing and guilt he had fallen in.  
“She was so strong and wise and being a pilot for the divine beast Vah Ruta.... Mipha could do anything, she must have meant so much to you.”Sidon sighed.  
Link came back to stand in front of him. Sidon still wouldn't look at him. Link reached out and touched his cheek with the back of his hand.  
“You don't have to pity me. You must think I am so childish and weak” Sidon squeezed his eyes tightly shut.  
Link grabbed his face with both hands and turned his it so he had to look at him.  
Link's voice was quiet and calm.  
“I have lost nearly everything and everyone I love, I don't want anyone else to die for me.” he put his forehead against Sidon's nose.  
Sidon leaned into the touch. He brought his hand to link's back, pushing his long fingers up under his tunic. He traced the pale outlines of his near fatal wounds. Link's breath was warm against his forehead exciting his senses. He felt a warm contentment wash over him, he would give anything to stay like this.  
“I slept for 100 years.. I was sealed away in a cave while everyone fought and lost everything. I failed to defeat Ganon. I was right there I had the sword... I had the princess and the champions fighting with me.... and I failed, ” Link paused to rub circles with his thumb across Sidon's cheek.  
Sidon reached up to clasp his large hand around the link's forearm.  
“Can we try and live in the now?” Sidon fixed him with a grim stare.  
“Just try and enjoy each other's company?” Sidon felt ridiculous. He was just making things more difficult for Link. He was just frustrated.  
He had to be strong for him. He couldn't join him in the fight for Hyrule, but he could be there for moral support like nobody else could.  
“I trust you more than anyone I've ever met. I need to know that you trust me too.” Sidon rubbed up and down link's back affirming the question.  
Sudan has always been very excitable and far too trusting always giving people the benefit of the doubt. He was often left open to betrayal, but he knew link would never do anything to make him regret giving his heart to him, he just needed to hear it.  
Link answered with a chaste kiss. It was a soft tickle of a touch barely brushing his lips.  
“With my life” link whispered.  
Sidon inclined his head joining their mouths together. He pressed his lips hard against Link's. His arms wrapped around the smaller man holding him full body against his own flat muscular chest.  
He slowly wrapped his fingers around links shoulders and pushed him away.  
Sidon stood and turned. He took the few steps to the riverside and stopped.  
" Please come see my father, I'm sure he has a reward for your efforts in helping us save our city."  
He clenched his fists a few times trying to shake off the anxious feeling in his guts.  
“I will see you there.” He looked over his shoulder, a sad smile played at his lips.  
He flipped into the water and was gone.  
Link stared dumbly at the water. The ripples disappeared where the prince slid under the surface.  
Link turned and sat down by the fire. He set to the task of drying his gear. It wouldn't do to let them rust.  
Link repacked everything and put his Zora armor back on. He snapped all the latches and redid the fine leather belts and buckles.  
His fingers paused over his heart where the scales shone palely iridescent he recognized the color of Sidon's fine, white chest scales. They were slick and hard under his rough finger tips.  
He sighed deeply.  
Link doused the fire and struck out down the path back to the center of the domain.  
  
   
  
**********************************  
  
   
  
After meeting with the king link retired to his room to change. He ran into Ledo on his way.  
" Prince Sidon wants you to meet him in his room. He wanted to talk to you about something." Ledo said amicably. Link nodded in acknowledgement.  
Ledo smiled and waved as he returned to the task of making repairs.  
Link kept a bed at the inn in the main city. He stopped by to strip his gear and weapons and stow them until he was ready to move on looking for the next divine beast. He shrugged on his soft blue tunic and trousers and walked out to the main courtyard where Mipha's memorial stood.  
He stopped at the statue's feet, he reached out and touched the smooth stone at the base of the statue silently thanking the girl for her bravery and sacrifice.  
Link turned down the corridor, he knew where Sidon's quarters would be. The walls were covered in fine carvings, stylized waves and fish covered every surface. It was lit with natural luminescent stones carved into ornamental flower braziers mimicking torches.  
His door was left slightly ajar at the end of the long hall. Link approached slowly rallying his nerve to push the door open fully. He entered the room, taking a couple cautious steps just inside the door and closed it quietly behind him. It was dark, lit only by the soft glow of a few luminescent stones high on the walls. The room was enormous, the ceilings, vaulted nearly past link's field of vision. There was an ornate pool taking up the majority of the floor space centered in the room. It looked deep, the water was dark and no bottom could be seen. There was a small shallow area with a smooth staircase descending into the water. Steam gently swirled from the surface of the water in small lazy rivulets. Link stepped to the edge of the pool and bent down to dip in his fingers. It was warmer than expected, very comfortable even for his warm blood.  
There was a quick flash of light under the water that caught links attention. Link leaned closer to the water, squinting to see past the lightly rippling surface of the water.  
Sidon burst out of the dark water, making link fall back on his ass with a loud smack on the smooth stones of the pool's edge.  
Link shot him a scandalized look and Sidon huffed out a genuine chuckle.  
“Sorry about that. ” He smiled wide  
Sidon heaved himself out of the water, he flexed the large defined muscles in his upper arms. His wet white stomach scales glistened in the low light, highlighting his well defined abs.  
He reached down a hand to help link up.  
When he got to his feet, link was wrapped in a tight embrace, Sidon stood with Link in his arms lifting him a few feet off the ground. Sidon's skin was warm from soaking in the pool link went boneless against him.  
“I am glad you came” Sidon breathed into his hair.  
Link nuzzled into his chest, silently affirming he was happy to be there. Sidon allowed him to gently slide to the ground.  
Sidon leaned down, capturing links mouth with his own. Link came up on his tip toes meeting him half way. He lifted the soft fabric of Link's tunic over his head stripping it off and tossing it aside.  
Sidon ghosted his lips over Link's jaw and down his neck. He paused over the juncture of links neck and shoulder. He nipped gently at the soft skin, his sharp teeth pinching at the sensitive flesh.  
Link moaned deep in his throat, his chest rumbled with the sound. Sidon took the fleshy muscle into his mouth fully. The tips of his teeth slowly sank into the flesh with bruising pressure not quite breaking the skin. Link gasped a small squeak escaping, he clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide as if he was surprised the noise came out of him. Sidon's tongue played over the warm skin, massaging the bruised indentation of his teeth.  
Link whined as he repeated the motion on the other side, but this time he bit down hard. His teeth sank to the gums into Links supple flesh. Blood flooded his mouth, sending an excited shiver through his bones. A throbbing heat was pooling in his groin the taste of link's warm coppery vital fluid setting his senses on fire. His pupils dilated fully blowing his eyes black.  
Link whimpered against his ear fin. It wasn't so much a pained whimper it was one of need and lust.  
Sidon was pleased.  
He lifted the smaller man and walked over to the pile of soft pillows in the closest corned of his room.  
This was a sitting area, he had constructed specifically for visitors he rarely used it when he was alone. More often than not simply collapsing into and exhausted heap deep in his warm pool.  
He tossed his roughly on the pile and knelt in front of him. Link sprawled out provocatively.  
The bite wound on his neck bled slowly, it flowed down his chest staining, long red streaks across his skin. The small row of punctures swelled pinking Links skin around the small slices. Sidon's tongue laved over the soft expanse lapping up the salty fluid, he smiled, his lips were stained red.  
“Something to remember me by” Sidon chuckled pressing enthusiastic kisses to links chest.  
Links breath hitched and stuttered as Sidon's tongue explored the scarred skin on his chest.  
Link let out a low growl and tackled Sidon, bowling him over on his back in a flurry of flailing limbs.  
Link pushed him down and deftly slid down his chest coming to rest kneeling between his thighs. He kissed down his belly, bringing his mouth the Sidons slit, it was slightly swollen with arousal. Link parted the folds gently taking in the beautiful sight of Sidon's gently throbbing members still sheathed in his body.  
He leaned down and ran his tongue up the full length of the slit. He paused at the little pink nubs swirling his tongue around each in-turn before taking them both fully into his mouth.  
He played with each inside his mouth, his tongue swirled around them as they throbbed and jumped in the warm wetness. He sat back and admired the growing organs as they pushed the folds of the prince's slit open.  
Sidon was gasping raggedly groping blindly at anything he could gain purchase, his hips bucked slightly off the ground.  
Link wrapped his small hands around each member smearing the thick fluid that dripped from Sidon's quivering hole up each shaft as he pumped them until their full length was revealed.  
Link released his left cock, he continued pumping the right.  
His free hand stroked over the wet opening near their base. He pressed two fingers into the tight circle hooking them up and stroking deep in the velvety warmth. Link bent down and swiped his tongue around the opening stretched around his fingers. Sidon cried out curling his body around Link. He gripped links shoulders hard trying to ground himself.  
Link drew back licking his lips the slick fluid dripping from Sidon coated everything in sweet slippery lubrication.  
Sidon's cheeks were stained bright red and his breath came in ragged huffs.  
Link let his fingers slip from the slicked hole he sat back and regarded the large body laid out in front of him open and inviting. Sidon whimpered at the loss of contact.  
Link stood kicking off his boots and untying the fly of his trousers. He made eye contact with Sidon looking for consent searching his flushed face.  
A fervent nod was his answer.  
Link shed the last of his clothes, his hard cock bobbing free as he pushed his trousers down over his hips.  
“Yes, please...” Sidon's voice was a desperate croak. His eyes fixed on the hard length heavy between links thighs.  
He was just as inexperienced as Link in this instance, but his senses were in overdrive and he wanted everything, He wanted all link could give him, something to hold on to when he was gone.  
Link knelt between his thighs once more scooting close. He took his own cock in his hand and rubbed the head up the length of the Prince's slit. He braced against Sidon's hip and positioned himself and slowly pushed into him until he was fully enveloped inside.  
Sidon's voice failed him.  
He gasped, opening and closing his mouth, but no sound came.  
Link froze, he was overwhelmed by the feel of Sidon all around him. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth trying to control himself. He almost came with that first thrust, but he wasn't ready for it to be over. He managed a few shallow thrusts, the drag against his cock sending a buzzing high up his spine.  
Sidon's cocks flexed, lurching forward. They twined around links waist gripping him tightly. Link's eyes snapped open, he shot Sidon another scandalized look.  
“Ehehehe I think they like you.” Sidon snickered. Link answered the teasing by pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into the velvety depths. His hips slapped against the larger man's ass.  
Sidon replied with a long lewd moan, throwing his head back. His cocks throbbed against links stomach.  
Link found a rhythm slowly grinding into the tight embrace. He ran his right hand across Sidon's cock where it gripped his stomach carefully untwining it from his body. Sidon watched him through heavy lidded eyes, he held his breath.  
Link lay it on his chest, stroking it slowly in time with his slow drag. The length reached all the way to his chin, he dipped his head slightly taking the tip into his mouth. Sidon gasped and bit down on his knuckles drawing blood.  
“I can't... I”m going to.” Sidon gritted out. Link increased the cant of his hips thrusting fast and hard, his hips slamming into Sidon, as he bottomed out on each thrust.  
He continued to lick and suck the cock laying heavy on his chest, he wrapped both hands around it stroking in time with his movements.  
Sidon came with a shout, his whole body shook and spasmed. Link choked a little on the volume of cum, but managed to swallow most of it, only a small dribble ran over his lip. He was close too, and quickened his pace. Sidon's hands circled his torso stroking his thumbs gently over his pecks a comforting gesture. He was slamming desperately into Sidon's body. He gave a few stuttering uneven drags and came. He huffed quietly, his face screwing up with the overwhelming flood of sensation.  
“So beautiful” Sidon murmured stroking his thumb across his lips smearing the sticky seed over his chin.  
He collapsed on Sidon's stomach breathing heavy with exertion.  
They lay silently Sidon couldn't tell for how long.  
He gently traced his fingers down link's cheek. The smooth pads of his fingers taking in the fine details of his features, trying to memorize every dimple, freckle and tiny scar.  
Link sighed into the touch. He still lay across Sidon's belly, his thumb stroking lazily over the smooth scales on his abdomen his other arm curved behind the small of Sidon's back.. He was still inside him and neither of them made any move to separate from their physical connection.  
Long fingers caressed the shell of links long ear just barely ghosting over the fine peach fuzz that covered them. He squirmed mildly under the ticklish touches a relaxed smile settling on his face.  
Sidon chuckled quietly and brought his hand to Link's hair, petting it fondly. He swept the stray strands back from Link's face where they had been plastered with sweat. He cradled his head slipping the small tie out of his hair, letting it all fall free. He worked his fingers into the soft strands settling in against Link's scalp rubbing small circles into the flesh at the roots of his hair.  
Link's eyes fluttered shut.  
He had never been so relaxed and content. Not in recent memory anyway and he was so exhausted from the day's trials He began to doze off.  
Sidon stroked his hair down to his shoulder, his fingers lightly brushed the angry reddened wound on Link's shoulder, making him gasp quietly and flinch from the touch. His face screwed up with the pain.  
“I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away.” Sidon offered a sheepish grin.  
“Come, dear heart, let us soak in the water, it will do us both some good.” Sidon sighed out rubbing Link's back vigorously bringing him back to reality.  
Link carefully removed himself from Sidon's intimate embrace they both whimpered at the lost connection. Sidon carefully scooped him up in his arms, Link nuzzled close to his throat. He turned and slowly descended the stairs of the pool until he was submerged up to his neck and Link floated in front of him clinging to his neck for support.  
Sidon relaxed into the water, letting his body float up under the link. The little man lay on his chest using him as a raft his body half submerged.  
Link pressed his ear to Sidon's chest, the steady thumping of his heart lulled him near sleep and he relaxed completely into the feel of the prince's gently flexing muscles as he languidly paddled his arm fins. The warmth of the water relaxed all of their joints and muscles. Link felt the pain in his shoulder disappear in the mineral rich bath. The warmth seeping into his bones and he melted into the body under him.  
“There is a natural warm spring under the city that feeds the sleeping pools. It helps to relax the muscles and heal wounds.” Sidon explained sweetly.  
Link snored quietly, he was fast asleep.  
Sidon made a quiet noise halfway between amusement and adoration and watched him sleep. Links brow was slightly furrowed but otherwise his features were relaxed and neutral. His lips slightly parted as he slept.  
Sidon wanted to remember this moment. This perfect moment of utter contentment.  
He bit his lip lightly and sighed deeply. He looked down at tiny the sleeping man curled against his chest. He looked so fragile and helpless, his body was covered in scars. Both new and old injuries left their marks.  
How was he ever going to let him go?

Link urged his horse on faster heels digging into its haunches. The beast's hooves dug deep into the grassy trail propelling it forward, the wind from the speed stung his eyes as he rode hard. The horse huffed out deep, ragged breaths as it galloped as fast as its heart would allow. Calamity Ganon was circling and the guardians were starting to turn. He had to warn them. If he could just get to the city he could make sure they were safe.  
Link ran just as hard down the long bridge to the city center.  
He ran straight to the king, pushing past the Zora knights guarding the entrance hall. He was known to them so it took little effort. He bent double, hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
“They're coming.” was the cryptic warning, he quietly gave.  
The city scrambled.  
He waded through the hectic crowd looking for the familiar little prince and his sister.  
Mipha was needed on the front and he wanted to make sure Sidon was safe and hidden.  
Everything started to blur around the edges.  
The next instant he was holding a very tiny scared Sidon against his chest, running with all his might through the corridors under the palace. He reached the deepest room and sat the little one down.  
“Please... stay here you will be safe.” Link whispered, holding Sidon by the chin, forcing eye contact to make sure he listened carefully.  
“I promise we will be right back. I will bring your sister back safe” He hugged the small boy with all his might and took off again this time he flew toward the fight.  
Another blur crossed his perception and he was standing before Ganon and his mechanical army with Zelda.  
His heart raced, he felt it in the back of his throat fluttering.  
The guardian army bared down on them from all sides. He stood between them and the princess. They fought with everything they had.  
Then there was pain. A deep wrenching of his guts. He heard his own flesh sizzle as the guardian's beam tore through his torso. He vaguely remembers hearing Zelda's scream and the feeling of hitting the ground, but he was cold and numb, going into shock from the fatal injury.

****************************************************************************

Link's eyes flew open and he made to sit bolt upright. He nearly rolled off Sidon's broad chest as his limbs flailed out still in fight or flight mode. Large hands came to his shoulders, he shrugged them off violently His eyes wide and wild. Sidon wrapped his arms around him protectively petting his hair shushing him gently.  
“it was a nightmare, dear heart. You are safe. I promise you are safe with me.” Sidon's voice was calm as he tried to soothe link back to full consciousness. He rubbed gentle circles against his back, squeezing him tight to his chest.  
Link's mind came back into focus slowly. Sidon held him in a steadying embrace, He shook violently against his smooth chest and he came undone.  
He sobbed loudly into the soft hollow of Sidon's throat. Large, uncontrollable, fat tears rolled down his cheeks pooling in the deep hollow between Sidon's collar bones.  
Link's past trauma hit him all at once. He was no stranger to danger or hardship, but remembering his own death was so much worse than anything he had ever experienced.  
He felt a deep anxiety in his chest.  
It felt like he tripped and time froze in the middle of falling before the moment he knew he could catch himself. That terrifying squeeze around his heart wouldn't let go. He felt like his throat was closing, he couldn't catch his breath.  
Sidon pressed frantic kisses to the top of his head.  
"I've got you." Sidon cooed softly against his hair.  
Link hiccuped burying his face against the soft expanse of Sidon's throat.  
Sidon's grip loosened slightly as link's full body shudder seemed to subside. His large fingers traced gentle patterns across his back.  
Sidon touched the pale outline of the large scar between his shoulder blades.  
Link quieted, sniffling softly, he nuzzled his nose against the smooth underside of Sidon's chin.  
Sidon slowly paddled them to the intricately carved, submerged stairs allowing Link to slide off his chest to lay across the just barely submerged second step.  
Most of his body remained under the healing waters.  
Sidon lay full body on top of him, the water supporting the majority of his weight. He trailed delicate kisses over Link's forehead and across his eyelids. He held his face between his large hands. His thumbs stroked slowly down the length of Link's long ears. Link relaxed into the touch sighing deeply.  
Sidons ghosted his lips down Link's cheek nipping down his jaw line. Link inclined his head to meet his mouth. They exchanged slow, sweet kisses, neither was in a rush and they just calmly enjoyed the feel of each other.  
Sidon pulled back and pressed his nose to link's forehead. Link pressed a soft kiss to the space underneath, right above Sidon's lips eliciting a charming almost giggle from the larger man.  
Sidon lay there, his body completely enfolding link in a comforting full body embrace. The warmth of the water seeped into their muscles draining the remaining tension from the small body under him. He slid down slightly to press his mouth to link's neck. He nibbled gently at the soft flesh sweeping his tongue tenderly over the light outline of the time worn, battle scarred flesh and over the newer impression of his own teeth.  
Link shuddered slightly under the ticklish swipes of Sidon's tongue. Gooseflesh raised up on his arms and he felt a ringing in his ears from blood rushing to his face.  
Sidon continued down his chest, tracing each large pale scar with his lips and tongue.  
Link's cock was quickly hardening with the attention. Sidon sat back and admired the beautiful site laid out before him.  
Link was half submerged in the warm water, it reached all the way to his chest and rippled with his heaving breath. He could feel his heart racing through the pits in his nose.  
He paused at link's stomach brushing his lips over the defined muscles.  
Link sighed arousal pooled deep in his guts sending a throb deep into his groin. His hands went to Sidon's forehead, his calloused fingers gently caressed the ridges over his eyes. The rough red scales rasping loudly against his fingers. Most of his face was obscured by water, his bioluminescent spots glowed softly in the dim light.  
Sidon came to Links' hip and bit into it gently causing Link to curl around his face with a jolt, water splashing loudly.  
He soothed the slightly bruised flesh with his tongue lapping down the crease of his thigh and around the base of his now turgid cock. Sidon took link deep into his mouth. His long tongue wrapping around the base of his cock undulating rapidly against the hard throbbing flesh.  
His gill slits billowed open and closed as he breathed heavily in the water.  
He let his teeth scrape gently down the length of Link's cock making the smaller man gasp loudly. Link gripped his eye ridges hard trying to keep himself grounded.  
Sidon growled deep in this throat, it vibrated against Link's cock sending a jolt of warmth up his spine.  
He roughly flipped link over onto his belly, his large hand cradled his chest, pulling him up to his hands and knees. He curled his whole body over Link's back. His cocks slide across the cleft of small man's ass and up his smooth back. Their bodies flush against each other squeezing the lengths between them. Sidon rocked his hips, the motion a slow, languid drag drawing a shuddering breathy moan from the prince.  
“I want to be in you... But I don't want to hurt you.” Sidon breathed against link's ear his voice shaking.  
“May I try?”  
Link ground back against Sidon's lengths in a silent affirmation.  
“Please stop me if it is too much.” Sidon furrowed his brow, biting his lower lip. Link nodded vigorously and Sidon huffed a quiet chuckle.  
He straightened and took his right cock in hand. He ran his palm from base to tip coating it in his slick natural lubrication. He rubbed the thin tapered tip against Link's entrance his other hand curled under links chest bracing him for the intrusion. Link's tiny fingers curled around his hand, giving them a nonverbal connection, providing instant feedback on how he coped. Link squeezed gently, a confirmation he was ready.  
He gingerly pushed forward, only a slight angling of his hips. He just allowed the thinnest section of his long tapered length to slip past the ring of muscle and stopped. Link's breath caught, but his grip didn't change on Sidon's fingers, he rubbed his thumb across the knuckles encouraging him to continue.  
Sidon pulled back slightly and began a slow, shallow thrusting rhythm never going deeper than the delicately waning thickness at the first few inches of his member.  
Links grip tightened very slightly on his fingers as he risked pushing just a bit past the point his cock began to flare wider.  
He froze, giving him time to acclimate to the stretch.  
Link dipped his head, bringing Sidons fingers into his mouth, sucking them greedily. Sidon moaned low and husky the vibration reverberating through his chest and into the small body under him, he could feel Link's smile against the digits. He began to move again, slowly dragging his elegant cock against Link's most sensitive spot.  
Link was huffing and gasping his breath ragged and uneven. Occasionally a quiet moan would escape his throat.  
Sidon found it hard to maintain a steady cant to his hips. They shuddered forward at irregular intervals as he tried to find a comfortable rhythm.  
His other length twined around links hip gripping him hard.  
He was suddenly overcome with the urge to bury himself completely in the warm embrace around the tip of his cock.  
Showing remarkable restraint Sidon disengaged himself and braced himself against Link's back.  
Link rubbed small circles against the back of his hand reassuring him.  
“I can't... I can't hold back. If I continue I will hurt you, I am sure of it.” He was out of breath from exerting so much control to hold himself at bay. He stroked his thumb across Link's throat.  
Link reached between his legs and pulled both of Sidon's cocks between his thighs. He stroked up both lengths slicking them up so they slide freely against his skin.  
Sidon nearly choked on the loud groan, he made at the contact with his over sensitive lengths.  
Link crossed his knees pushing them together with as much pressure as he could hold comfortably.  
He gave Sidons hand an affirmative pat and ground his hip back so his cocks slid against his smooth flesh.  
“You really are amazing.” Sidon laughed

Sidon ran his hand over the small of Link's back, he reveled in the soft warmth of his skin. He grasped his hips with both hands, his long fingers wrapping nearly all the way around Link's stomach.  
He Stroked gently circles with his thumbs across the dimples over Link's muscular ass. He began a slow push against the inside of Link's thighs, finding a steady cadence. Sidon's slick members brushed across the underside of Link's throbbing cock. Link groaned, his voice growing louder and less subdued as his arousal grew and his control slipped away.  
Sidon bent double over his back and kissed him between the shoulder blades. He nipped at the wet flesh at Link's shoulder blades stood out where his wings should be.

"Your voice is beautiful, dear heart." Sidon breathed into his ear. Link flexed his thighs tightening the drag against Sidon's cocks. A low growling moan fell from the prince's lips. He mouthed at Link's neck, biting small bruises into the flesh.

 

Link whined and ground back, meeting Sidon's thrusts half way. He craved more friction and reached for his length. Sidon's hand curled around Link's and pinned it to his chest.

Sidon's cocks lurched up and twined around Link's shaft. They spiraled tightly encircling the throbbing length, stroking with each thrust. Sidon's Members slid all the way up Link's chest, under their joined hands. They stroked at the hardened lengths as they passed in and out of their grasp.

Sidon's hips shuddered forward in a broken rhythm and his body stiffened around Link. He came with a long breathy groan against Link's back. Link felt ribbons of heat pumping across his chest and throat coating both of their entwined hands.

Sidon pressed lazy kisses to his spine. He straightened and laid back into the water going boneless and floating away from the stairs slowly, allowing Link to right himself. Small red circles decorated his knees from kneeling for so long on the hard stone stairs. His face was flushed all the way to the tips of his long elfin ears and his cock was rigid and throbbing, still in need of release.  
Sidon set him with a heavy lidded gaze, a fond smile coloring his features.

Sidon waved his hand limply, beckoning for him to join him in the deeper water.

Link waded into the warmth. He felt his weight disappearing as the water rose to his chest as he descended the stairs into the pool. He tilted his head back into the water, wetting his hair fully and smoothing it away from his face. With the water slicking back Links hair, it reached near the middle of his back, loose and wet. His long ears seemed more prominent without his hair obscuring them partially. His eyes were wide and dark in the dim light and there was a faint dusting of a pink blush over his ears and cheek bones.  
The steps abruptly ended and link began to tread water. Sidon paddled over and pulled him into the crook of his arm. Link clung to his side and cuddled into his embrace, nuzzling into his soft scaled chest. Sidon kissed the top of his head, inhaling deeply and taking in the warm, spicy scent of his hair.

Link stroked down Sidon's side ticklishly fingering the fluttering gill slits, chuckling at Sidon's squirming.  
“None of that now.” he snickered fondly nibbling on Link's ear, making a shiver run through him.

Sidon heaved him up onto his stomach, allowing the smaller man to slide down the length of his body, coming to rest between his thighs.  
Link allowed his legs to float limply, relaxing in the warm water. He gently gripped Sidon's sides near his hips to stay close.  
He nosed the smooth flesh down the center of Sidon's broad chest, slowly grinding his hard length against the crease of his hip, the urgency had drained out of him, giving the motion a lazy, sleepy cantor. Sidon slid his large hand over Links's back drawing slow, gentle circles between his shoulder blades.

“I've never had anyone touch me like this.” Sidon admitted, squirming slightly with the attention.  
Link huffed quietly. He found it hard to believe the beautiful prince wasn't constantly fending off advances from females and males alike. In his experience Zora's tended to be pretty liberal and fluid when it came to companions. He remembered all different combinations of gender in families and partners he had observed in his time with the race. Link however supposed he was a demi-sexual or some variation. He had never been particularly attracted to anyone, male or female. He appreciated the beauty of both sexes, but sexual attraction was something completely foreign before reuniting with Sidon.  
It was a magnetism, an inexplicable pull, born out of his familiarity and camaraderie.

“Never had.... Any interest.” Sidon sighed out. Link nodded, agreeing with the sentiment.  
Link's fingers ghosted over the fine scales on Sidon's protruding ilium. He pushed his hand up under the frilled fin on his hip and cupped the firm curve of Sidon's ass, making him sigh deeply.

Sidon was impossibly relaxed, going completely boneless as he floated. He always tended to get drowsy when he laid on his back, entering a nearly trance-like state. If someone grabbed his nose, and pinched the sensitive nerve bundle and pushed him over, he would be completely immobilized on his back until someone helped him right himself.  
When he was very little his sister never hesitated to take advantage of the quirk. Any time they rough housed or when he was being particularly insufferable or bratty, she would lay him out and leave him prone and paralyzed. Link was often the one that righted him and soothed the ensuing tantrum. Link would shake his head, shaming Mipha, but his face always reflected amusement at their childish antics. They helped him feel what it was like to have a loving family and he loved every moment with the royal siblings.

Link pushed his length lazily against Sidon's over-sensitive slit, his cock slid up its length, pushing the folds apart gently causing it to slip down against Sidon's slick opening, he glanced at Sidon's face searching for consent to go further. Sidon laid his hand across Link's shoulders, his thumb stroked up the back of his neck, petting his hair. A short affirmative nod was his answer.  
Sidon bit his lower lip, flashing his predatory teeth. He watched through heavy eyelids as Link gripped his hips, pressing his cock against the opening. He pushed a little further and his length was slowly buried to the hilt in slippery warmth and his hips lay flush against the larger body under him. Link paused reveling in the feel of Sidon encircling him tightly. He stroked his hand over Sidon's stomach in a soothing gesture. Sidon gave no indication he was uncomfortable and gave Link's shoulder a slight squeeze, gently urging him to continue.  
Link slowly worked his cock in an out of Sidon in shallow gentle strokes.  
Sidon groaned breathlessly at the intrusion. His own cocks remained sheathed inside his slit, the tips were only slightly visible and rubbed against Link's belly with each slow push, sending mellow waves of pleasure up his spine.

Link laid his head down on Sidon's stomach and allowed his eyes to slide shut, content with slow and gentle progression. He stroked his cheek down the smooth white muscled plain. He maintained his lazy, slow rhythm as he thrust into him with long languid strokes, bottoming out on each press into the warm embrace all around him.

Pressure slowly built in his groin and his speed gradually increased. Sidon's grip on him tightened, his breath was getting ragged and heavy. Link turned and mouthed at Sidon's hip, teeth grazing the bony protrusion making him buck up meeting Link's hard thrust. Link's hips shuddered forward hard and fast, he bit down on the crest of Sidon's hip hard as he came, nearly breaking the skin.  
Sidon yelped and curled around Link, sinking down in the warm water.  
Link sputtered as the water rushed around his face and up his nose and he flailed his limbs wildly trying to get his bearings.  
Large hands closed around his shoulders, dragging his head above water, he coughed and wheezed, catching his breath.  
“I'm sorry, I lost it there.” Sidon smiled warmly.  
“You have no idea what you do to me”  
Sidon wiped Link's hair away from his face and gently rubbed his thumbs over his cheek bones. Link smirked flippantly and stuck out his tongue. Sidon pulled him into a tight embrace, laughing.

Link scooted up Sidon's body and tucked his head under his chin, curling up on his chest. Sidon draped one large hand over link's shoulders, his thumb stroked lightly at the small man's soft cheek. He dipped his face slightly kissing the top of link's head.  
Sidon let sleep over take him, he sighed deeply into Link's hair, allowing his eyes to slide shut.  
Link however didn't feel the pull of sleep. He lay comfortably cradled against Sidon's large body, enveloped on his protective grasp but peace didn't find him. He stared into the dimly lit room, eyes unfocused. A slight movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention, it was a steady twitch on Sidon's throat where his blood pulsed just under the skin. He watched the steady rhythm of his heartbeat slow as he passed into full comfortable unconsciousness. The grip on his shoulder slacked slightly as his body relaxed with sleep. He lay there watching Sidon's pulse for a long while. He glanced up to the prince's peaceful sleeping features and set his jaw with determination.  
Link tentatively shrugged off the limb, careful not to wake the sleeping prince, looking to his face for any sign he had woken. He slipped into the water and stepped out of the pool, dressing quickly.  
Then he slipped silently out of his chambers.  
His heart raced, he wasn't sure what drove him to flee without saying anything, but he ran.  
Link quietly slipped into his room at the inn and geared up. He tightened all the buckles and tied all the straps on his armor, double checking to make sure everything in his pack was secure.  
He could hear Mipha's voice deep in his heart.  
"He won't understand" her voice echoed , he could almost feel her hand on his face, Link's heart squeezed. She was right, he wouldn't. He fought with him to save his home, he trusted Link but this might destroy what they built over the past few days, but he had a job to do. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his purpose as an appointed knight, he had to be objective.

"I know he's going to be hurt but I have to fight the calamity, there is no chance for peace as long as it's still spreading." link sighed sadly.  
"I know he will try to fight it with me, he will want to protect me, but I can't let him. I can't watch another person I love sacrifice themselves for this fight."  
He could feel Mipha try to comfort him, warmth spread through his bones, he supposed it was an embrace and he welcomed it. He looked to the divine beast where it stood watch, high on the cliffs. It was just barely visible from the narrow window in his room.  
"I have to protect him." Link said aloud, clutching his chest.  
"This is the only way." He said quietly, trying to convince himself more than the spirit.  
He slowly walked out into the quiet darkness of the main courtyard, his feet dragged in reluctance. He stopped, glancing up at Mipha's monument, then to the corridor to Sidon's private quarters. He sighed deeply, frustrated tears pricked at his eyes. Link's heart was in his throat, his legs ached, wanting to carry him back to the comforting embrace he just left behind. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the soft leather of his gauntlets squeaking with the pressure.  
"Please forgive me" he whispered.  
He pulled the sheikah slate from his hip and tapped in coordinates. Then he was gone in a flash of blue light.

*********

Sidon had hit has first growth spurt around thirty two years old, a pretty average childhood for a zora. That summer he grew nearly two meters taller and was slightly awkward and lanky. His father gifted him a spear as was custom and he learned to fight with the King's guard. Sidon had been trained as any Zora adolescent coming of age with the traditional weapon but he had a sentimental love for the sword. He spent endless hours over the past century, training himself with a blade. Occasionally a Hylian trader would wander into the city that knew some new techniques and he would eagerly ask them to show him, picking up new sword arts rapidly.  
He was quite the expert swordsman by the time he was grown.

The calamity was becoming a memory, a far off conflict rarely discussed among his people. It had been so long since he last saw Link. The last news he heard was that the knight had fallen in battle and the Hylian princess managed to keep Ganon at bay, sealing him within the castle. He was devastated by the news and had hoped it was just a rumor, but his sister's reaction seemed to solidify it in his mind. He rarely saw her, she spent all of her time with Vah Ruta, she said she was protecting the domain but Sidon suspected she was hiding from the loss. He threw himself into his daily duties as prince trying to move on.

Decade after decade had passed and he grew strong and filled out into a muscular warrior tempered by the constant battle to keep the plague of monsters away from the city center. It was beginning to storm every day which was not uncommon during the correct season but this was meant to be the dry time of year. Many people in the city thought it was a blessing since the fishing was better during the regular rainy season, but there were no fish. The storms got progressively worse and the dams were near bursting. He needed his sister's help.  
Sidon climbed the stairs to the reservoir where Vah Ruta resided, normally calm and motionless. It usually radiated positive energy, a warmth he recognized as his sister.  
As the beast came into view he knew immediately something was wrong. Angry red clouds surrounded the mechanical behemoth and the waves of power coming off it were unfamiliar and suffocating. The water was raging and the sky broke into torrential rain.

Ganon's blight had come.

Sidon approached Ruta cautiously but he was met with violent rebuff. He took a sickening blow to the head, leaving a large gash all the way down his ear fin. He was left scarred and shaken.  
After the encounter the monsters grew in boldness and began carrying shock weapons lethal to Zora.

They needed help, they needed a champion.

 

**********

Sidon felt link move against him, he feigned sleep as the little man pushed his hand off of his shoulder and slid off of his chest. He cracked his eyes open slightly, just an indistinguishable slit. He watched link dress and silently slip out of his chambers. He righted himself and plodded to the edge of his sleeping pool, folding his arms on the slick stone border.  
He lay his head on his folded arms and sighed.  
"He left....he left without a word." He said softly to himself. He buried his face in the crook of his arms. He rallied his courage to follow the little man and confirm his fears.  
He heaved himself out of the pool and slowly made his way to the dimly lit hallway. He came to the last turn and the main plaza came into view. The statue of his sister stood watch over the city, he regarded the monument with a sad resignation. Link suddenly came into view. He was in full armor and all his gear was hefted on his back. Sidon stopped and ducked behind a pillar.  
Link looked up to the statue then right at where he was hiding, Sidon wondered if he had been seen.  
Link mouthed something as he looked down at the sheikah slate in his hands.

"forgive me" Sidon read the movement of link's lips, there was a flash of light and he was gone.

Sidon leaned against the cool stone wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He slumped his shoulders utterly defeated, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. Did link not trust him? Did he not believe he was strong enough?  
He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed silently.

  
  


Weeks passed.

  
  


Sidon made the trek daily to the top most cliffs near the city. He always looked to the castle to see Calamity Ganon raging. He was relieved to see three more beams join Vah Ruta's in turn. At least as long as he could see the other divine beasts awakening he knew Link was alive and fighting.  
He finally allowed himself to hope.

The day finally came that link defeated calamity Ganon and Hyrule was on its way to a lasting peace. That morning Sidon ascended the cliffs to see the castle cleared of the ominous cloud of calamity and Vah Ruta descending to rest once again. His heart leapt, surely Link would return soon.   
He has spent many nights since the last time he saw him agonizing over what to say when he saw him again.  
Sidon came to appreciate the impossible choice Link had made for the greater good. His own feelings were secondary and he felt selfish for getting so upset.  
He never hated Link for his decision to leave without a word, but he was hurt. He hoped that it was to spare Link's feelings, an attempt to make it easier for him to go on and fight, rather than out of fear that Sidon would not understand and would try to keep him from his destiny.

Days passed, then weeks, Sidon never expected Link to come running back to him like a smitten, love sick teenager, but he held some hope that he would eventually return to him and they could try to pick up where they left off, now that the land was no longer in peril.

A month passed, then two, then six, and Sidon was reliving the last time he felt the devastating loss of Link, he was grief stricken, had something happened to him? Did he not survive the battle? Sidon asked any traders that came to the city for any news about the Hylian royal family and of Link, even a sighting, something just to know if he was even alive, he found nothing.   
He resigned himself to the slim hope that at least Link might still live and he just didn't care to see him.

Eventually nearly a year had passed and Vah Ruta slept once again under the still water of the reservoir lake and Sidon was no longer needed to fight droves of invading monsters.   
He finally had a chance for a normal quiet life. His father was beginning to pressure him to choose a mate, he allowed several perspective suitors to court him, but he really had no interest and it showed. Each was turned away politely by firmly when they attempted to get closer to him, beyond the surface pleasantries he paid the general public. He closed off his heart and allowed the comfortable mask of upbeat optimism to slide into place.  
There was one female that was very persistent she seemed to go out of her way to bump into him every night when he stumbled back to his quarters. He recognized her as the girl that often got reprimanded for venturing too far from the city, making a spectacle of herself. He had never bothered to learn her name but he always greeted her amicably.

He spent his days busy with expansion plans for the city. For the first time in nearly two centuries the population was expanding beyond the capacity of the main complex.

They were moving out into the surrounding mountains and needed to cut into stone and clear trees to build. Teams were sent out to quarry the luminous stone needed and collect supplies. Sidon was coordinating their efforts from the reservoir camp.   
He helped haul supplies up the river and often spent long days stacking stone and pulling up stumps. His size and strength, making him an invaluable asset to the team. It was difficult and taxing work, taming the land, but it exhausted him enough daily that he collapsed into his sleeping pool at the end of each day and passed out immediately. If he didn't have time or energy to think alone, all the better.  
He had taken to sleeping at the bottom of the deep pool curled in a fetal position. He curled in on himself trying to feel some comfort in the embrace of his own limbs.  
He repeated the cycle every morning, rising early and working hard late into the twilight hours until he was utterly drained.

In time it was taking a toll on him, his bubbly enthusiasm waned. It was replaced by tired smiles and mirthless chuckles. His heart hardened.

He began losing weight. He had become almost entirely disinterested in eating and only nibbled on something when he felt faint and couldn't push on.  
He stopped wearing the extravagant royal decorations he used to proudly display. He looked plain and un-extraordinary, his unique hammerhead crest and abnormal height being the only defining characteristics he still possessed. His face was growing gaunt and thin, his eyes dark and sunken. The crests of his hips grew more prominent and his ribs were becoming more visible as his muscle mass decreased from lack of proper sleep and nutrition.  
He was dying slowly, a little bit of him disappearing with each passing day with no word from Link.

One evening after a particularly arduous day of hard labor, he dragged his aching body through the main courtyard toward his chambers. The bubbly female bounced into view getting right in his personal space.  
Sidon couldn't focus on what she was saying, her face a blur. He noticed a blush dust her cheeks and chest. Her scent was heavy with needy pheromones. He shook his head, trying to clear the alluring dig at his guts. He kept walking to the corridor leading to his room. She bounced after him down the narrow hall. She reached out and grabbed his large calloused hand. It had been so long since he felt an affectionate touch. He had neglected his own needs for so long, he was so exhausted.  
She stroked her hand ticklishly down his arm as she spoke, her words lost in the fog.   
Sidon's body moved on its own, his mind was blank. He grabbed her, his hands wrapped around her slim waist. He pushed her back, shoving her against the cold stone wall. A feral growl rumbled through his chest, he crashed into her full body. His mouth smashed over her's roughly, a breathy little squeak escaped her lips as he ravaged her mouth. His hands groped down her sides coming to her hips rubbing rough circles over the smooth curve of her stomach.  
She enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and down her throat, making a needy moan reverberate in her body vibrating through Sidon's chest.  
He swept her up into his arms and carried her into his room and shut the door.

Sidon pushed the door shut and laid his forehead against the cold stone. He hesitated and it made him lose his nerve.  
The fog of exhaustion and need had been replaced with despair. He didn't want this, his body was screaming with need but his mind was blank.

The little female pressed Sidon to continue, she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, turning his head and pulling him down to her eye level.  
He gripped her hips hard with an almost bruising pressure, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He stretched his lips into a taught line.  
She pressed intent kisses to his closed mouth, Sidon allowed her to push him down on to his back and she straddled him.

As she moved down his torso, he put his forearm over his eyes. He tried to shut out all other perception and just allow his instincts to take the lead, his body ached for intimate touch.

The little female reached between their bodies, her small fingers found his slit. She began trying to work his arousal into view. She brushed against his sensitive opening very gently, it was a common erogenous zone with most males.

Sidon's eyes snapped open he sat up pushing her back gently.  
“S.stop....I can't” Sidon whimpered. He looked away from her questioning gaze.  
She reached to touch his face, his large hands clasped around her wrists.  
“Please don't” Sidon squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

She stood and moved back allowing Sidon space to stand.  
“please leave.” he said softly. She made to step closer, her hand outstretched trying to touch his chest.  
“LEAVE.” he snarled, eyes dangerously sharp.  
She jumped at the sudden volume of his voice and scampered out of his chambers allowing the door to snap shut behind her.

Sidon was so angry with himself, he would have to apologize to the girl next time he saw her. None of this was her fault and he was so terrible to her.  
He turned and punched the wall, making a sickening sound on the stone as the bones in his knuckles cracked against the cold surface. He put his back to the wall and slid down until he was sitting, bringing his knees to his chest.  
His hand was rapidly swelling, an angry purple bruise spread across the wide back over his knuckles.

His body was still on high alert and sensitive from the aborted encounter, there was a persistent throb between his thighs. He ran his hand down his stomach, flattening out his palm across the muscular plain.  
His mind wandered to the last encounter with Link, he imagined the enthralled look on the little Hylian's face if he saw what he him in his current state.

Sidon's hand slid down between his thighs, palming at his mons. It sent a shiver up his spine, causing a breathy moan to slip from his lips. He spread his folds open between the fingers of one hand. His other hand stroked down into the slit smoothing over the slickening opening. Nobody but Link had ever touched him this way, he was so hungry for it.  
His twin cocks grew from the slit, laying heavy against his stomach. One of his hands wrapped tightly around his larger cock, giving it a deep pump from base to tip.  
He thrust his finger inside his opening pushing roughly past the tight ring of muscle, he stroked at his velvety insides, making his hips buck involuntarily. His other cock wrapped around his wrist and gripped it tight. The throbbing pain in his hand making him loosen his grip only slightly as he pumped his cock.  
“Link...Please.” he breathed as he worked his finger in and out of his hole. He imagined Link's cock pushing into him, the look of concentration on the little man's face as his buried himself inside. Sidon's face flushed deep red, the memory of Link's enraptured expression urging him on.  
He gasped as he added another finger, stretching himself past his comfortable limit. The burn was not unwelcome, it reminded him he was alive and it grew his desperation to find some small release.  
Slick fluid poured from the opening pooling under his ass on to the smooth stone floor, making him slip down on to his back.  
He couldn't replicate the feel of Link filling him, he whimpered as he frantically stroked his cock and fucked himself.  
The pain in his broken and bruised hand tempered the height of his orgasm, he hissed in pain and pleasure as he came. He was unsatisfied, but the urgency was gone. He laid his swollen hand across his eyes, desperate tears prickled at their corners.  
He felt so hopeless, he could only lay there and bawl. Fat, pathetic tears rolled uncontrollably from his cheeks.  
He dragged himself to his feet, stumbling over to his sleeping pool. He collapsed into the warm water and sank to the bottom. heavy dreamless sleep claimed him quickly as he curled around himself, cradling his broken hand.

Link sighed, exasperated. He kicked a rock, listening to zelda take lists of needed supplies down and talk specifics about building and supply caravans was wearing thin on his nerves. He was feeling particularly useless, he had no mind for all the logistics of running supply routes and organizing building teams.  
Zelda had demanded he accompany her on her tour of the kingdom.  
Since he was no longer needed to fight, he at least welcomed the chance to be needed for something.  
Now that Calamity Ganon was sealed away and they could start to rebuild, she wanted to make an appearance at each village.  
She didn't need the protection, but insisted his presence would be inspiring to the people and she needed him anyway.  
They traveled for months, sometimes stopping for weeks at a time to help organize relief efforts in a particularly devastated area.

He grudgingly came along, he was so tired and felt the inexorable pull back to the East. He wanted to go back to the Zoras, to Sidon.  
Zelda could sense his reticence, she watched him when he didn't know anyone was looking, he always looked so sad and preoccupied. She really cared for the man and it made her heart ache to see him so torn.  
She knew exactly where he needed to be, it was no secret how much he loved Zora people. She shared his fondness for the city and Mipha had been a close friend to both of them.

“You know...We should go to Zora's Domain. I'm sure The king would like word of his daughter, he deserves closure at the very least.” She smiled as Link's face lit up.  
“I'd like to see how their expansion efforts are going anyway.” she punched Link in the arm playfully and stalked off to mount her horse.  
Link's heart pounded...they were going.

Finally he was going home.

Link's heart fluttered as the first ornately carved bridge in the mountains came into view.  
“You're bouncing in your saddle tough guy.” Zelda chuckled  
She was relieved to see Link so excited and happy for a change.  
She was growing more worried about him as the days passed and his eyes darkened with what seemed like dispair.

Zelda always knew him to be very kind and stoic, but his heart seemed hardened after he joined the fight with her against Ganon.  
They spent long days together traveling the countryside, going from town to town after the Calamity was sealed away.  
She often caught him lying awake when they made camp in the evenings. He would always insist they camped on high ground. Zelda was baffled by this since there was little danger in these peaceful times.  
One evening she awoke to find him missing from his bedroll. She quietly followed his footprints in the damp soil. The recent rain making him easy to track even for her, with her limited tracking skills. She found him perched on a boulder overlooking the wide landscape. She oft found him gazing into the distance like this, a soft, sad smile tinting his features.  
He always looked to the east, toward the mountains that surrounded Zora's Domain. It all suddenly made sense to her.

Now that they were so close to his second home, she could see the life coming back to his eyes. They danced and sparkled with excitement.  
They rode down the newly paved roads leading all the way through the main city. The Zora had always had partially open boarders but they limited the traffic into the city by keeping the roads mostly impassable by horse. Usually guiding travelers to the city personally so they could screen visitors for safety.  
Now with the expansion well underway, they needed the roads to bring in supplies and with the monsters wiped out they needn't be so discerning.

Link and Zelda made their way to the city center and dismounted, allowing the Zora guards they met to take their mounts for boarding.  
“I will go talk to King Dorphin, you need not stay with me.” Zelda said, Link visibly relaxed  
“I will give him your regards” she smiled knowingly.  
Link nodded shortly and turned on his heel. He walked swiftly to the main courtyard, when he came to Mipha's statue he stopped. He moved close, putting his hand on it, the cold stone slick under his fingers.  
The evening sun cast red and orange shadows over everything, warming the landscape. The luminescent stones began to glow dimly as the light faded with the setting sun. The courtyard was slowly becoming a buzz with weary Zora filtering back into the main city from the construction camps in the mountains. Link stood dumbstruck, frozen on the spot. A familiar Figure stood out from the crowd, a full meter taller than everyone around him. Sidon's distinctly shaped head was down-turned and his movement slow and tired. He was much thinner than Link remembered, but no less imposing.  
Link watched as a member of the royal guard stopped him and pulled him aside, out of the busy crown returning to the city. He grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer to so his words wouldn't be lost over the roar of the chattering throng. He was still out of earshot, even for Link's keen Hylian ears, but he saw the look on his face even from that distance. Sidon's head shot up and he looked around frantically. Link climbed up on the lowest platform of the monument, gaining enough height to be seen over the crowd.

The moment Sidon caught sight of him, he froze. Link locked eyes with him, they both stood there bodies frozen in place. Link couldn't breathe, Sidon lurched forward, pushing his way through the crowd. He came to the foot of the statue and looked up at Link.  
“You're here....You're alive.” Sidon's voice broke. Link stared down at him, he looked so different. He looked so much older and his voice was rough and husky.

A genuine smile slowly spread across Sidon's face, his eyes welled up with happy tears.  
“You're really here.” He choked out.  
Link jumped from the statue, catching Sidon around the neck. He swung around playfully and Sidon encircled him with his arms, holding him tight. They both laughed heartily, like they hadn't in the long months of seperation. Sidon sobered slightly and looked around, they were drawing a lot of attention and he wanted Link to himself at this moment. He held Link close and turned to go down the corridor to his chambers where it was quiet.  
He put Link down just outside the door and went to push the slab open. Link lurched forward and encircled Sidon's waist with his arms in a tight embrace, burying his face against his back.

“I am so sorry.” Links voice was muffled against Sidon's back. The once muscular expanse was cut down the middle by the prince's now prominent spine.  
Sidon clasped his hand over Link's where they met over his belly, he closed his eyes, stroking the smooth skin of his forearms. Link loosened his grip and ran his hands lightly over the protruding bones of Sidon's hips.  
Sidon opened the door and stepped aside to let Link enter, he followed him inside and shut the door behind them. Link turned around to face Sidon, he was still facing the door.

“You left without a word.” Sidon mumbled sadly. Link reached out and grasped his large hand, Sidon winced slightly as link grasped where the bones were still healing. He turned Sidon around to face him pulling him to stoop over and put his hand on his cheek. Sidon's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch, making a contented noise in his throat, almost purring.

“Do you understand why I did it?” Link whispered

“Yes” Sidon squeezed his eyes shut tightly while link stroked his thumb over the newly formed hollow of his cheek.

“Why didn't you come back?” he whimpered.

“The princess needed me.” Link pulled him down so they were eye to eye, making Sidon kneel in front of him.

“I needed you.” Sidon's voice was low and broken, Link pressed his forehead to Sidon's nose affectionately.

“I'm here now.” Link kissed Sidon's nose brushing his lips across the sensitive pits sending a shiver through the prince's whole body.

“Yes, you are.” Sidon smiled weakly.  
Link wrapped his arm awkwardly around Sidons head hugging him tight smothering him against his chest.  
He held him there I still he squirmed slightly. “I canfft breif.” Sidon chuckled, his voice muffled against Links tunic.  
Link chuckled and released him, placing another sweet kiss to his nose.

“You've lost so much weight, little prince. “ Link said concerned.  
he pushed his back to an arms length, Fixing him with an appraising look. He ran his small hands over Sidon's collar bones dipping his fingers into the deep hollows close to his throat.  
“It's been...difficult...” Sidon admitted, averting his gaze.  
Link's heart wept for him, he did this to him.  
Sidon was so sensitive and sweet. He should have known he would take his loss, however temporary, to heart. He always put his whole being into everything he did, especially loving someone. It stood to reason he would lose so much of himself if he felt abandoned by someone he loved.  
Link flattened his hand against Sidon's chest, soothing over the slick scales over his heart.  
Sidon's cheeks flushed red, the touch was more than he could handle.  
Link noticed the deep shade as it spread down the prince's chest.

Link held Sidon's face in his hands, he gently brushed his lips against Sidon's mouth.

“I'll take care of you, dear heart.” Link whispered against Sidons lips.  
Sidon grabbed him and crushed their lips together.

“Please.” Sidon pulled back and smiled, showing his perfect, beautiful teeth.

Link swooned and melted against him.

Link stood as tall as he could up on the balls of his feet, Sidon stooped over and met him halfway.  
When their lips met, it felt like reconnecting a circuit, a vibration of excitement shot through both of them.  
Their tongues danced over one another, exchanging position in each other's mouths.  
Link took Sidon's soft bottom lip between his teeth and pulled lightly dragging a strangled moan from the prince.  
He nipped down Sidon's jaw and nuzzled at the rough scales over his ear. Link nipped lightly at the fin that covered Sidon's ear.

They had never discussed how to proceed with making their relationship public or whether they would marry or have a family, there had yet to be enough time to go deeper.  
Link knew one thing, he wanted Sidon and nobody else and he didn't want anyone else to have his prince.

“Mine, ” he growled softly against Sidon's ear, making him shiver.  
Link took the thick, fleshy fin into his mouth and sank his teeth smartly into it. Sidon's knees buckled and he moaned loudly. The sound was a lewd mixture of arousal and surprise at the boldness of the little Hylian.

Link's mouth slowly filled with blood from the crescent shaped wound, dotted with perfect indentations of his teeth. It was a tiny replica of the one Sidon had left on his shoulder during their last encounter.  
Sidon gasped, pain mixed with pleasure.  
Fin bites were the height of intimacy with his people and leaving marks on such a visible location was seen as a bond between mates. Link was saying he was his and only his and nobody could challenge him for Sidon's affections.  
Sidon pulled back looking Link in the face, he wondered if he knew what he had just done.  
Link smirked smugly, a small trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth.  
Sidon huffed a small breathless laugh.  
“You are full of surprises, Dear heart.” He ran his tongue over Links lips tasting his blood.  
Link cupped his face with both hands and pushed their foreheads together, their eyes sliding shut. Sidon could feel his heart pound through the ampullae in his nose, it sent electric shivers down his sides.

Link clasped both his hands, walking backwards, he lead Sidon over to his cushioned sitting area and pushed him down on his back. Link toed off his boots and removed his tunic tossing the garment aside. Sidon was shaking in anticipation, his nerves were shot. The excitement and emotional jolt of seeing Link again had him falling apart. Link climbed on his chest and straddled him. Sidon stroked his large hands up Link's sides.  
Link was always well muscled but he ate constantly to maintain a very high energy level, so his body fat was never low enough for his abs to show. It gave him a slightly soft, plush look that hid the true magnitude of his strength. It was just how he remembered, there were perhaps a few new scars, but overall he was the same.

Sidon's body however was almost completely foreign to Link now, once familiar territory had changed so dramatically that it was like he was touching him for the first time. The texture of his skin was the only familiar thing he encountered, his smooth white scales, still fine and delicate over his underbelly. Sidon was once soft and heavily muscled, with just a little body fat, plushing him to the touch.  
His bones were more prominent and his muscles were leaner and more roped out from extended manual labor. Link ran his hands down his chest, his sternum was very slightly visible. Link delicately traced the juncture of each rib where they connected to the center bone.  
Sidon's abdomen was much more defined from loss of body fat, each muscle stood out against the white expanse. Link's hands flattened across the muscles, taking in the feel of them flexing under his palms.

Sidon's hips jutted out more prominently when he lay down, link gripped them with reverence, rubbing his thumbs down into the hollows.  
He made a silent oath to himself to make sure Sidon gained some weight back, he was so thin it was heart breaking.

Sidon was blushing furiously, his breath was huffing erratically, his stomach heaving in time with it. The simple attention was overwhelming him. He had gone so long without being touched intimately and to have Link, his Link, touching him, he was coming undone.  
Sidon flattened his hand over Link's chest, stroking the junction of his neck and shoulder with his thumb. Link noticed the bruise across the still swollen knuckles, he grasped  
Sidon's large hand in both his small ones turning it over to examine the damaged appendage. Sidon winced at the manipulation of the joints.

“How did this happen?” Links brows pinched with worry. Link's small fingers traced the angry purple discoloration over Sidon's knuckles, it was still sensitive, but the bones had nearly healed.

Sidon looked away, he was ashamed of his loss of control.  
Understanding flitted across Link's face.

“You must have been so frustrated.” He whispered and lifted Sidon's knuckles to his lips, gently brushed them across the prominent nobbles, soothing the bruised joints with feather light kisses.  
“I'm so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, my poor little prince.” Link smiled fondly against Sidon's knuckles.

Sidon's breath hitched in his throat, Link was so impossibly kind. Was he even real?

Link wriggled down Sidon's torso coming to rest between his thighs, placing delicate, ticklish kisses all the way down his belly and over the crests of his hips.  
He nosed at the sensitive crease at the base of Sidon's hip making him jump involuntarily. Link chuckled quietly at the dramatic reaction.  
His tongue darted out, lapping at the delicate folds of soft flesh around Sidon's slit.  
Sidon curled around Link, a breathless moan mingled with a uncharacteristically high pitched squeak punched out of him.  
Link pushed his tongue down the center of the slit, lapping at the soft, slick flesh within.  
He laved his tongue up the full length of the slit, stopping to suckle at the pink, throbbing nubs of Sidon's cocks. He pushed his tongue between them, rolling it around each in turn.  
He pulled one into his mouth, as he sucked it, it lengthened filling the wet cavern to the back of his throat.  
He repeated the motion with the other, pulling at them with his lips in turn until they were fully erect and throbbed against Sidon's stomach.

Link leaned back and admired his work.  
Sidon's elegantly tapered cocks twitched against his pale abdomen, his slit was dripping with arousal. His face was flushed deep crimson and he looked positively debauched spread out in front of Link, gasping and moaning.

Link returned his attention to Sidon's slit, his tongue swirled around the base of his cocks and over his tight hole. He pushed the tip of his tongue into the tight pucker working it in circles around the quivering ring of muscle.  
Sidon was sweet with arousal, the lubricating fluid poured out of him and Link lapped it up greedily.

He brought his fingers to join his tongue, stroking at the opening. He pushed one finger gently past the ring of muscle pumping it in and out, rolling his tongue over the soft flesh where it gripped and pulsed around his digit.  
He added a second finger, pushing his tongue between the two. He was picking up the pace, driven by Sidon's desperate whines growing steadily louder.  
Sidon's large hands gripped his shoulders, trying to ground himself. His body arched and bucked in time with the fingers thrusting into him. The muscles in his stomach tensed and his hips lifted off the ground thrusting his throbbing cocks wildly into the air.

The first orgasm racked his body, shaking him apart. Thick ribbons of cum streaked across his stomach, his cocks jumping as he came.  
Link relented only slightly, he wanted Sidon to come utterly undone and forget everything existed but them in this moment.  
He needed to reconnect and was nowhere near done with him.  
He didn't remove his fingers buried inside the prince and reached for the larger of his two cocks. He started at the base smearing a copious amount of saliva and Sidon's own fluids up the length. He pumped his cock through the last of the orgasm and beyond, he didn't allow a moment for the sensation to subside. Sidon whimpered as he shuttered through the over-sensitive stimulation.

Link slowly worked Sidon's cock to full hardness again, leaning forward, he took the tip into his mouth.  
He took it deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, matching the motion with his fingers in his ass.  
The volume of Sidon's voice was gradually increasing with his efforts again. He gripped the exposed shaft and stroked it in time with his mouth, making a continuous drag all the way down the length.  
Sidon was all but screaming in unhinged pleasure, his voice failing him as his breath caught with another building climax.  
Link quickened his pace again and Sidon came again. His cum spilled into links warm mouth and over his stomach, adding to the slick spattering over his writhing muscled belly. The second time just as intense as the first, Sidon was breathless gasping and groaning, his mind was disconnected from everything but the sensation pulling and pushing at him from all angles.  
Link swallowed eagerly a ran his tongue up and down the length of both of Sidon's softening cocks as they slipped back into his slit. He retrieved his fingers and sat back to admire the blissed out, beautiful being laid out before him.

Link crawled up beside Sidon and curled against the crook of his arm. Sidon was barely aware of the switch in position. He lay frozen, his head tossed back in ecstasy, mouth gaping, trying to come back to himself.

Slowly he blinked his eyes back into focus and became aware of the warmth against his side. He limply draped his hand over Link's shoulder and rubbed slow patterns up and down his arm.

Link had his own hand pinned between his thighs, palming roughly at his still clothed erection. Sidon could feel the subtle motion of his hips as he ground slowly against him. A quiet groan rumbled deep in Link's chest.  
Sidon gave his shoulder a bracing squeeze, Link took this as a sign Sidon had righted himself and he got to his feet once again.  
Sidon sat up meeting Link's gaze nearly eye to eye where he now stood between his thighs. Link angled his head down, closing the small remaining gap between their mouths, crushing their lips together. Sidon tugged at the tied fly of his trousers and dragged them down, exposing Links lurid erection. It bounced free making Link gasp slightly at the contact with the cold air.  
Sidon mouthed at Link's chest and stomach, his tongue laving over the muscular planes.  
He hunched down and took Link's cock into his mouth, circling it fully with his long tongue. Link gripped the crest of his forehead tightly as he worked his cock with his tongue.

“Do you trust me?” Link's voice was dark with desire and need.  
Sidon felt the words rumble through his chest more than heard them.

“Always” Sidon mumbled around Link's cock filling his mouth.

Link released his grip on the ridges over Sidon's eyes and rested the palm of his hand on the very apex of his nose.  
Sidon was still lavishing Link's cock with wet swipes of his tongue and making contented little sounds deep in his throat.

Link gripped his nose hard and Sidon froze, paralyzed.  
He gently pushed him back without releasing his grip on the nerve bundle in his nose.  
Sidon's eyes went wide as Link laid him out on his back, completely helpless and immobile.

Link shushed Sidon gently as he pushed him down. It was gamble to be sure, using this quirk on the prince, but link took the chance. He needed Sidon to relax, even with all the tender attention he was lavishing over him, he could still feel a vein tension vibrating through the zora's body. This was the only way to force him to physically relax and give in completely.  
He watched Sidon's eyes gauging his reaction to the complete loss of control. They flew wide at first registering a startled apprehension but they soon softened into a glazed-over contentment.  
Link sighed in relief, puffing up a gust of air that tussled his bangs.

Sidon was surprised but this was so different than any other time he was incapacitated. Perhaps it was trust perhaps it was love. Maybe he was just too unhinged to care but instead of the normal tight anxiety deep in his chest, he felt total relaxation and he went boneless. He would swear he was deep asleep and dreaming. The only thing tethering him to reality was a pair of tiny hands exploring every inch of his body. He tried to focus on the ticklish little ghosting touches and follow their path. First the hand on his nose slid fluidly down the crest over his eye pausing to gently squeeze the apex. The other traced delicate patterns down his neck detouring to caress the underside of his sensitive ear fin. He could hear the rasp of his own rough red scales as the calloused digits dragged down to the back of his shoulder.

They had never before spent so much time together in this context.  
Link was always fairly comfortable with physical affection and Sidon was no different. There were many times he clung to the Hylian as a child and his grip was reciprocated heartily. They held hands when they walked as you would with any small child and of course they touched foreheads often as familial affectionate gesture but this was very different. This was more intimate than anything Sidon had ever experienced.  
Link was touching every inch of him like he was scanning his every dimple, every crease and contour into memory.  
His small calloused fingers griped and kneaded at his tired over taxed muscles. His body was utterly destroyed from manual daily manual labor and stress.

Fondness suddenly washed over him, link was doing his best to pull him apart and soothe his worn out body. He was on a mission to comfort him inside and out and he was currently doing it one muscle at a time.  
He could feel the connection rebuilding between them.  
Link squeezed down each arm in turn. He dug and pushed into each ropey fiber, tension flooded out of the limbs ahead of his questing fingers. Link took each of his large hands, thumbing between the bones releasing knotted tension from them. He was extra careful with Sidon's battered hand brushing his lips over the bruise once again and doing his best to avoid squeezing too hard.  
He soothed over Sidon's diminished chest digging gently into the muscle fibers stretched across his sternum. Sidon sighed deeply, his chest heaving under the gentle loving ministrations. Link was encouraged by the the way Sidon seemed to melt under his touch. His hands continued their healing trek down his white belly, he ticklishly fingered the rippled plain. He paused to grind his palms heavily into Sidon's hips, if he currently had the ability move, Sidon would have bucked up against the pressure. Sidon's breath caught up as the bracing attention drifted down to his inner thighs. His lips parted as a ragged breath punched out of his lungs, his gill slits flared wildly trying to drag extra oxygen from the cool humid air.

His body was still very much immobile but his cocks were reacting animatedly to the touches. They peaked out of his slit just barely opening the folds, their deep pink tips starkly visible in sharp relief against his white lower belly. The organs jumped with each rough grasp of the muscles on his inner thigh and throbbed in time with Sidon's pounding heart.  
Link smoothed his hands down the creases of Sidon's thighs coming to rest on either side of his slick slit. A rumbling moan reverberated in Sidon's chest. Link licked his lips, they had gone dry with concentration.  
He paid tribute to every inch of Sidon's body in turn, but his eyes never left the prince's face. He watched for any slight anxious twitch or sign he may be unhappy with his predicament. Sidon laid there limp and prone, his eyes were closed, his eyelids fluttered lightly. His lips were slightly parted, just the points of his line of perfect, sharp, upper teeth were visible.  
Link smiled fondly and continued his quest to unravel the  
last coil of tension buried deep in Sidon's body. He started at Sidon's knee and began placing whisper soft kisses up his inner thigh, both his hands pressed into Sidon's hips, caressing the prominent bones. Link dragged his lips all the way up between his thighs until he came to his slit, the folds were softly flushed pink and swollen with arousal.  
It was a beautiful sight, Sidon spread out before him, face flushed and absolutely boneless. Link sighed, his breath gushing hot and wet over Sidon's sex.  
Sidon's face screwed up, he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth stretched into a taught line.  
Link balked, his heart squeezed with panic.  
Quickly, he hefted him over on to his side breaking the tonic immobility and allowing Sidon to come back to life.

Sidon dragged his hands over his eyes, rubbing the drowsiness away. He breathed slowly and deeply, centering his thoughts. His cheeks burned deep crimson, the pressure of his blood close under the skin made his eyes water.  
Link laid a hand tentatively on Sidon's haunch petting him reassuringly. He was still unsure if he had done the right thing and he waited with baited breath for a reaction. Sidon finally seemed to come to his senses and propped himself up on one elbow. Link braced himself for an angry rebuff that never came. Sidon's expression was warm and open, and vulnerable.  
He lurched forward folding Link into his arms, pressing him flat against his chest. The embrace was almost too tight to be comfortable but Link endured. His eyes burned and his throat tightened in relief.

His face was smashed against Sidon's chest, his ear cupped against his smooth pecks. The Zora's heart was steady but vigorously pounding. Link could feel his own pulse in his throat, he swallowed against the throb.

After a time Sidon relaxed his grip enough for link to look at him. His expression was raw with something dangerous underneath, Link imagined this was what cornered prey felt like. Sidon's mouth hung open in a aborted groan, his breath rushing out in needy huffs. His eyes were nearly completely black and his sharp teeth were fully visible past his parted lips, giving him an almost menacing appearance. Link was so preoccupied with Sidon's expression he failed to notice the precarious position he now found himself in. He straddled Sidon's stomach, his legs hitched over his hips. Link's neglected length pressed against the hard muscle of Sidon's belly, but there was one thing about there position he suddenly became keenly aware.

He was seated between Sidon's fully erect twin cocks. The larger of the two twitched against his stomach, slotted right against his own length. The smaller curved against his ass, it pulsed against his hole, dribbling slick fluid from the tip. They both throbbed in time with Sidon's heart, rigid and blush pink.  
Link ground against both in one slow drag, a deep rumble started in Sidon's chest. Slowly and deliberately he slid his ass against the hardness pressing against him.  
Sidon was sitting cross legged, he hunched over the small body in his lap. They were near eye to eye, Sidon wrapped his large hands around link's hips, his long fingers fully encircling his small body. His thumbs stroked over link's ilium and his fingers curved across his ass.  
Link thought back to their last encounter over a year ago. He liked the feeling of Sidon inside him but he would readily admit it was a daunting prospect with Sidon's main member. Sidon was so much physically larger than him, he always seemed to hold back when they were intimate. Every touch seemed so measured and precise, like he was a fragile treasure the prince was afraid to break. Link wanted to see his primal side, he wanted to make him lose control.

The smaller of Sidon's cocks was not much larger than his own , perhaps one third length longer and much thicker at its base. It tapered so delicately at the tip.  
Link reached for the cleft of his ass, he gently caressed Sidon's long fingers in transit. The prince's grip on him tightened when he registered what he was up to.  
He stroked against his entrance with his middle finger. Copious amounts of Sidon's natural lubricant already coated his entire undercarriage. He slowly pushed the digit past the ring of tight muscled, quickly adding a second. His face was pressed against Sidons chest and he thrust his hips impaling himself on his own fingers.  
He worked the slick fluid inside and stretched himself open, his pace growing desperate.  
Sidon stared enraptured by the tiny body grinding against him. His thumbs rubbed circles down link's hips in time with his gyrations.

Link paused and took Sidon's cock into his slippery hand. He stroked up the full length he could reach pulling it to rest the tip against his slicked pucker.  
Sidon's grip on his hips became bruising hard, but he didnt arrest his motion completely. He slowly pushed back against it, the first inch of the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscle.  
"I c...can't." Sidon stammered.  
Link petted Sidons chest, gentle reassurances tumbled from his lips as he thrust back slowly and Sidon's cock was buried to the hilt.  
The stretch wasn't as painful as he imagined, taking it slow and the gentle taper of Sidon's cock made it much more comfortable.

Sidon always tended to give more attention to his larger cock when he pleasured himself, the smaller of the two often got ignored completely in favor of the preferred member. This preference along with his relative inexperience, made it so much more sensitive.  
His vision went white and he was overwhelmed as he was sheathed with warmth.

Link was still for a long time allowing himself to adjust to the feel of Sidon filling him so completely. He pressed his forehead against Sidon's chest, his eyes squeezed shut trying to collect himself enough to move.  
There was a low continuous rumble growing in Sidon's chest. He flexed his cock brushing it against Link's sweat spot.  
Link involuntarily ground down, his cock slid against Sidon's other length.  
It was too much.

Sidon let out a deep feral growl and bit down on the junction of Links neck and shoulder leaving a bloody, crescent shaped furrow matching the faded scar on his other shoulder. He laved his tongue over the seeping wound, his eyes blowing completely black.

He slid his hands up under links legs, hooking his thumbs under his thighs, long fingers wrapping all the way around to his ass. He spread him apart while folding his knees against his chest. Sidon lifted link up until just the tip of his cock was still sheathed inside him then dropped him, slamming it deep back into his velvety warmth.   
Link cried out, he huffed and whined in time with each pump.  
Sidon started canting his hips up to meet each drop down, the crests of bone savagely slamming against Link's ass .  
His cock curved up pushing against that white-hot spot deep inside Link each time he re-seated to the hilt, sending waves of heat straight to the base of Link's length.   
Skin slapped skin, echoing loudly through the stone walled chamber, as Sidon pounded into him.

Sidon exhaled long and deep, his mouth hung slack as he groaned lustfully.  
This was the prince out of control, no longer holding back.

Link's voice failed immediately into shuddering whines and squeaks. His breath caught up in his chest, turning into silent gaping gasps, pressure was building in his gut.

Sidon dipped his face to lick and suck at the juncture of Link's neck and shoulder where it still bled slowly. The warm vital fluid washed over his tongue,sending a deep shiver through to his bones. A predatory growl vibrated through his mouth thrumming against Link's skin sending a ticklish wave of goose flesh down   
link's spine.   
Link threw his arms around Sidon's head, pressing his cheek to his snout. Sidon made a pleased hum at the feel of his warm skin against the sensitive spot. Link's quest to pull the prince apart piece by piece had suddenly turned around on him and he was coming unraveled in Sidon's lap.   
The pace began to grow in intensity, Link clawed desperately at Sidon's head trying to anchor himself. They spiraled up together all intelligent thought was lost, both turning into primal beasts.   
They both came in close succession, they slowly rode out the climax together coming down slowly.

"You're so amazing.....incredible, so strong and so perfect." Word after word of praise started tumbling from Sidon's lips  
"My treasure, my world." He nosed at link's collar bones. His tongue slid out over the dip at the base of link's throat making him squirm with the wet ticklish touch.

Link snorted and started laughing, a hearty full-body shaking laugh that made him double over against Sidon's chest. Sidon paused briefly fixing link with a confused gaze.  
"Such a silly little prince" link stifled another chuckle wiping a tear from the corner of his eye before it dropped.  
"I'm nothing so special" Link shrugged petting sidons chest avoiding meeting his gaze.  
"I don't even have a purpose anymore. No reason to be." Link sighed, the mirthful gleam draining from his eyes, he laid his head down on Sidon's shoulder.  
" I am no longer needed, I trained my whole life to fight. Now that there's peace I don't know what to do." Link sounded deflated and hopeless.  
Sidon wrapped his arms around him tight, slowly rolling his hips in lazy circles.

"Let me be your purpose." Sidon whispered and mouthed at link's ear, pulling at his earring with his lips.   
"I need you, I will always need you."  
A quiet sigh gusted against his neck as Link took in his words.

"Stay here...with me" Sidon buried his fingers in link's hair and nuzzled into the warm locks. Link hummed half in contentment with the massaging fingers against his scalp and half agreeing.

"Stay."

  
  


Link awoke the next morning rigid and sore but not in an unwelcome way. He had fallen asleep cradled against Sidon's chest while he floated in his pool, but now he found himself laying in an ocean of pillows and soft blankets were draped carefully over him. The previous nights exertion ached in his bones but he smiled warmly as he stretched the stiffness from his back.  
Sidon was nowhere to be found. The prince had risen before the sun, link had a vague recollection of a bracing kiss over his temple as he left his warm embrace.

It was near midday and Link couldn't remember a time he'd slept so comfortably for such a long period of time in recent memory.

Link dressed and wandered around the city shops for a while, he purchased several fresh ingredients from the sundries shop including some rather large venison loins and set to the task of cooking up an elaborate but portable lunch.  
He packed several large grilled fish and made a large portion of tender seared meat. He carefully sliced it very thin and packed it up with mushrooms and some other wild vegetables. Once he was finished he had several large bundles of food stowed in his pack.  
He hefted it onto his back and struck out for the expansion camp at the reservoir.  
Link's arrival was unexpected and Sidon still had an obligation to the expansion efforts. He woke at the same time he always did out of habit and laid staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Link was curled against his side, his head rested on his arm as they floated in the gentle warmth of his bed. He groaned and peeled himself from the warm embrace. He folded the still sleeping Hylian in his arms and placed him in the soft nest of pillows across the room.

Sidon made his way like he did every morning to the expansion front line to oversee the days work.  
He had skipped breakfast this morning, it was bad habit he had developed over the past year. He always dove straight into the laborious tasks of the day often forgetting to eat all together.

He looked to the position of the sun holding up a hand to count the hours. It was near midday and his team had been hard at work since well before dawn.   
“Alright everyone take a break!” he yelled.  
“get something to eat and relax we will come back double time after lunch!” he continued to the tune of enthusiastic cheers from the workers.

Hungry Zoras filtered out of the mountains and back to the main camp. They prepared a communal meal and they all sat talking animatedly all around on the smooth stones of the reservoir.

Sidon looked over their most recent efforts scribbling down notes on a board, mostly trying to look busy. There was a distinct whistle in the distance, coming from the direction of the main city. He turned to see Link heavily burdened with a large pack and belt pouch stalking up the path to the camp.

He waved at Sidon to come meet him. Link supposed this was the time of day Sidon would be calling break for the camp so he made his way there hoping to catch him for lunch. He had a feeling the prince was going to fuss over some detail that could be left for an hour and forget to eat, again.

Link lead the way as they hiked up the steep mountain path. They came to rest at a familiar outcropping, the very same they had visited 100 years ago with Mipha. Link shed his pack and began unpacking the many parcels of food he had carefully wrapped up. A wide smile spread across Sidon's face.  
"You packed a feast." He chuckled. Link grinned and began passing packages to Sidon. He unwrapped each one marveling at the carefully prepared contents. The smell was heavenly, the meat cooked just slightly it had a smokey caramelized flavor but remained more rare than done. The fish was seasoned and grilled, something Sidon was not used to. Usually if he had fish, he caught it himself and either roasted it plainly over a fire or ate it raw straight from the river.   
Sidon ate with gusto, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he sat down with the pile of amazing food spread out in front of him. Link smiled, gratified to see him eating with such enthusiasm.   
They sat in comfortable silence and ate, looking out over the domain. From this vantage point they could see the whole city and beyond. Camps studded the mountains as far as they could see, all were in different degrees of completion.

“You have been busy.” link chuckled gesturing widely at the construction.  
Sidon's heart swelled, he was proud of the progress and happy to finally have someone to share his accomplishments with.  
They finished eating and packed everything up, setting the pack aside.  
Sidon shifted so he was sitting cross legged behind link. Link tilted his head back, gazing at Sidon upside down. He lifted his brows in a silent question. Sidon petted his hair and deftly untied it, link gathered his intention and sat up straight allowing Sidon to card his fingers through his hair.

Sidon's fingers had grown clumsy from lack of practice and they were considerably larger making it difficult to work through link's fine silken hair but he enjoyed the intimate attention none the less. Link hummed contented with the gentle pull at his scalp as Sidon sectioned and twisted his hair into messy braids.  
He placed a lazy loving kiss at his crown when he was done and pulled him against his chest. Link curled up on Sidon's folded legs like a cat and relaxed in the hammock of limbs.

Link repeated this routine every day. Sidon rose early to spend long days at the camp and link would spend his early morning hours preparing large heavily sustaining midday meals for him. He made the journey out into the mountains every afternoon to make sure Sidon was fed and spend the afternoon listening to the prince talk animatedly about their progress.

Link met with Zelda to update her on daily progress and always had a large dinner prepared for Sidon when he stumbled home in the evenings and he began eating regularly with excitement. It was unnecessary as their was always a communal dinner placed in the main square for the returning workers to enjoy. It was becoming a treat to see what delicacy Link had prepared for just him to enjoy each day.

Gradually Sidon put on a healthy amount of weight and he looked like himself again. Link took to sleeping next to his pool, Sidon would lay one arm across the smooth edge keeping touch contact with him through the night. He was finally sleeping well and everyone saw a marked difference in him.  
He was jubilant and energetic like never before, it was like he was a kid again and his enthusiasm was contagious. Weeks passed and They had fallen into a comfortable daily rhythm, spending most of their time together.

The time soon came when Zelda was ready to leave. They had spent several weeks helping with organizing trade with close by cities making sure the Zora had enough food and supplies to set up twenty plus new camps. The expansion was proceeding double pace now and they had the princess to thank. Link had tacked up her horse and brought him to meet her at the main bridge leading out of the city. He left his own mount boarded at the temporary stables that had been built to deal with increased travelers coming in and out of the city.   
Zelda shot him a sideways glance, the absence of his own mount not going unnoticed to her.   
Sidon swept her up in a full body embrace.   
“Thank you so much! We should finish before the rainy season now!” He chuckled, squeezing her a little too tight but she giggled.   
“We were happy to help.” she smiled glancing over to Link he impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his fingers worried over the fine leather of the reigns.  
“It is my hope that when I return next year you will be finished and I can tour the new city.” She patted Sidon's shoulder as he put her back down on her feet.

Sidon sobered, He and link had agreed to speak to the princess together but they both put it off again and again until now, when they had no more time.   
“Don't you think for a minute that I don't know what you two are about to say.” she chuckled, eyes sparkling merrily. Sidon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in a loud huff.

“I have seen this coming from the moment we arrived, Link.” she smiled, affectionately jabbing Link's shoulder with her fist, He smiled weakly. A mix of relief and sadness tinting his features.

“I will say I am disappointed, but I understand. You both deserve to be happy and I can tell you are at your best when you are together.” she rubbed up and down link's arm affectionately. She grabbed Sidon by the hand dragging him down to near her eye level.   
“you take care of him.” he voice was sharp and dangerous, carrying the tone of a mother bear protecting her cub.  
“Same goes for you.” she pointed at Link accusingly  
“if I hear either of you are treating each other wrong, so help me goddess, I will end you.” she waggled her finger at each of them punctuating her statement. Both Sidon and Link chuckled, they hugged Zelda together. Sidon lifted them both off their feet crushing them together in his large arms.   
“You two are going to smother me if you don't release me.” she laughed, her face smashed between Sidon's chest and Links shoulder. They dropped her back on her feet.  
She mounted her horse and went on her way.

Link stayed.

 

 


End file.
